


Falling Masks

by BlackUnicorn



Series: Inbetween Worlds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, Caring Castiel, Crossover, Crowley Has a Heart, Dean and Feelings, Demonic Possession, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy Moments, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Master of Death, Minor Violence, Post-Mark of Cain, Post-Season/Series 10, SIRIUS IS ALIVE, Sam Ships It, So is Remus, Team Free Will, The Deathly Hallows, The Golden Trio, no darkness, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn/pseuds/BlackUnicorn
Summary: The Mark is gone and everything could be great if there wasn't that little fact that Team Free Will suddenly ends up in England were they meet the Golden Trio and things are suddenly getting very weird.





	1. A Place For Us To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I completely ignored some canon facts, sue me.  
> The Darkness doesn't exist in this one because I don't need it.  
> Also, Sirius and Remus are alive and kicking because Wolfstar. I'm not even sorry.

**Dean**

He remembered the burning sensation, the pain, almost unbearable and he remembered the fear. He didn’t think he had been ever so frightened in his life, well, maybe all those times he watched Sam die or Cas, but apart from that, this was some scary shit. And then it was over. Just like that and the Mark was gone. Dean stared at his arm in disbelief. He felt different. Somewhat pure. His head shot up to Sam who had moved towards him and there was something he hadn’t seen in his brother’s eyes in a very long time. Hope. Sam smiled at Dean and Dean couldn’t help but smile back. They did it. Cas and that evil bitch, sorry, witch, did it. It was unimaginable how Dean could have been angry at them for trying to save him. They had done the right thing. Hell, he would have done it too if Sam had had carried the Mark. After all, he was the one putting a fricking angel in Sam’s body just to save his life.

»It’s gone, Sammy. The Mark’s gone. «

 _Now_ , Dean thought, _I will definitely go on that vacation._

* * *

**Sam**

The next couple of hours went by in a blur. Dean and Sam made their way back to the abandoned building where he had left Rowena, Crowley and Cas. Rowena was gone but the other two were still there, waiting. They returned to the bunker, Sam didn’t even protest when Crowley got into the car with them and he also took little notice of the state of the bunker. It didn’t matter. Dean was alive and he was human. Completely, fully, human. Only when they had all sat down at the table, he realized just how exhausted he was. Every last bone in his body hurt like hell and he couldn’t think anymore.

»To a boring future. «, Dean said as he raised his bottle of beer. Sam chuckled. Was it ever boring for them? Still, he allowed himself to enjoy this moment. To dwell on the good feeling rising in his chest, a feeling of hope he hadn’t had in a while.

»Right boys, this has been fun but I have a kingdom to rule, so if you’ll excuse me please. «, Crowley said after a while and left. Sam was not sure what he felt about the Demon. It was Crowley after all and he had helped save Dean. Speaking of which; Sam heard a snore and laughed when he saw Dean, head on the table and sleeping like baby. Sam, too, yawned. He was barely able to keep his eyes open.

»Go to bed, Sam. I will take care of Dean. «, Cas offered and Sam was only too happy to comply. He turned around one last time and saw that Cas was picking up Dean from his chair to carry the Hunter to his bedroom. _Good old Cas,_ Sam thought when he finally lay down on his mattress, _He became a real Winchester for us. For Dean._ The last thing he remembered before passing out was the look on Cas’ face when he had seen Dean entering the room, the look of sheer relief, the fondness in his eyes, the smile on his lips.

* * *

**Cas**

He carried Dean to his bed and lay him down gently, covering the Hunter with blankets. Once, Dean was comfortable, he thought it might be best if he left but he didn’t. He remained just where he was, sitting next to Dean’s bed and watching the other man in his sleep. Dean had once told him that that it was a creepy thing to do but he didn’t care. Not now. Dean was back. Real Dean. The Dean he had grown to love so deeply it hurt. His Dean. Well, obviously, he wasn’t ‘his’ but Cas liked to think of him that way. They had gone through so much together; fought and died and fought again; the lies, the betrayal, the hurt but despite all that, despite everything that had happened, he still trusted that man. He would still die for him. It had taken Cas years to realize that Dean wasn’t just an ordinary man. Dean was special. Dean changed him. The Angel Castiel, the soldier of heaven, he had once been, was gone and Cas hoped he would never come back. He had learned to _feel_ and that was one of the most precious things he had ever experienced. Oh, and what he felt! Cas wasn’t sure if it was in any way comparable to human feelings but he liked to think that it was close enough and the deep affection he felt right now, as he watched Dean, that was real.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry watched, as the train left King’s Cross. The first of his three children had just started his journey to Hogwarts and Harry and Ginny were left with two. Lily’s eyes were wet from tears but she was smiling.

»Don’t be sad, honey. You’ll see him again in no time. «, Ginny comforted her daughter. Harry looked at his wife, Ginny was still as pretty as she had been when they had married all those years ago, and Harry couldn’t say often enough how grateful he was to have her.

»Come on, let’s go. «, Hermione finally said and together they made their way towards the exit of Platform 9 ¾.

Back at the Potter Mansion, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat down at the kitchen table, drinking tea. Lily, Albus, Rose and Hugo had gone upstairs to play and any minute now, Sirius and Remus should arrive for tea. As if thinking about it had just summoned them, the doorbell rang.

»Sirius. «, Harry greeted his godfather and gave him a hug. Sirius looked good with his nearly 60 years. His hair was still long and dark, his face was covered with small wrinkles which made him only appear more handsome; Remus, too looked better than ever before. Teaching did him good and finally living a peaceful life with Sirius even more. No one had been surprised when the two of them had fallen into each other’s arms and shared a very emotional kiss after the battle of Hogwarts, it seemed like that was just how things were supposed to go. They had raised Teddy together and they were excellent godfathers to Harry’s and Ginny’s children. The pride in Sirius’ eyes when Harry had told him that his first son would be called James Sirius, was something Harry would never forget. He felt like a circle was closing and he could finally make peace with his past. They all could. Now, seventeen years later, Harry felt content. Happy. Something he wouldn’t have imagined possible at the age of seventeen.

»Harry. How are you? «

»I’m good, how are you? «

»Never been better. Well, except for the times when I wasn’t going straight for my 60’s. «, Sirius joked.

»Getting old, are we? «

»Yes, it’s horrific. «

»Oh, shut up Padfoot. «, Remus said and rolled his eyes but there was nothing but fondness on his face. They all sat down and started devouring Ginny’s homemade apple pie, enjoying the ridiculous normalcy of their lives.

* * *

 

  **Hermione**

 

When Hermione woke up the next morning, Ron was still fast asleep. He wouldn’t have to get up before 8 and Hermione wasn’t in the mood to wake him and deal with a grumpy Ronald Weasley; so she quietly got dressed and went into Hugo’s room.

»Wake up, Honey. You need to go to school. «, she whispered into her son’s ear.

»Don’t wanna. «, Hugo mumbled, eyes still closed.

»I know. Come on, there are thing’s to learn. «

She woke up Rose and then went down to the kitchen to make breakfast and ten minutes later she, her daughter and her son sat at the table eating toast and drinking tea.

»Are you excited for today? «, Hermione asked.

»Not really. I want to go to Hogwarts. «

»And you will, when you’re old enough. «

»But I want to go _now_. «, Hugo whined.

»You know, «, Hermione began. »When I was your age, I had no idea what I was. I didn’t know witchcraft existed. I thought that was just stories, that it wasn’t true. Imagine my surprise when I got the letter. My parents thought it was just a joke, then Professor McGonagall visited and explained it all; she was the one that took me to Diagon Alley the first time. I thought it was marvelous. Magical; which, of course, it was. I still get that feeling, every time I enter it. «, she didn’t know why she was telling him this now but it surely had its effect. Hugo had stopped sulking and was now watching his mother with wide eyes. Hermione smiled at her son and he smiled back.

»Come on, then. I need to go to work. «, she stood up and cleaned the table; a few moments later, she and the children left the house and Apparated to Sirius’ and Remus’ house, where Remus was home teaching the children.

»Good Morning Hermione. «, Remus greeted her.

»Hello Remus. How are you? «, although they had seen each other only yesterday, Hermione was worried. The full moon was only days away and the older man looked pale and very tired.

»I am fine, thank you. «, Remus said. Hermione could tell that he was lying but she didn’t say anything but instead gave her friend another hug and said goodbye to Rose and Hugo before leaving for the Ministry.

* * *

**Ron**

»You’re late, brother. «, George greeted him, when Ron entered the shop in Diagon Alley. Ron looked at his watch, his brother was right, he was late. »Sorry. «, he muttered and quickly got to work. He liked working at the shop. It was better than being an Auror and definitely better than being unemployed. He wasn’t sure how Harry could still stand it. Going to the office day by day, dealing with violence and death, like they hadn’t seen enough of that during the war. It had been seventeen years, but he still woke up from nightmares sometimes; of course, it wasn’t as bad as the first couple of years but it was bad enough and it took a lot of discipline not to take sleeping draughts every night.

»Any news from Angelina «, he asked George.

»Nope. «

»Right. «

»Could you go into the storage and get some more Skiving Snackboxes? I swear they sell better every year. «, George said and Ron knew, the conversation was over. He felt sorry for his brother. The death of Fred had been worst for him, his marriage with Angelina hadn’t exactly gone over well, his children, Fred and Roxanne had a mind of their own and now Angelina was gone and he really missed the old George; the one that would make jokes about everything. The one that always smiled. The one that always saw a good side to everything. But that George was gone. The new one, was sad and always tired and Ron couldn’t even blame him.

During his lunch break he flooed Hermione, »Hello, Mione. How’s work? «

»The usual. Quite busy actually, but I just talked to Harry and he said they might have a lead on the missing persons. «

»Really? What’s that? «

»He wouldn’t say but I suppose it’s a good thing. It’s been three months now, since all this started and they hadn’t had anything so far, so it’s about time. «

»Yeah, you’re right there. «, Ron mused. Angelina hadn’t been the only one to vanish. There had been other people, but luckily no one else they knew. The worst thing, however, was that the Aurors seemed to be completely lost for information. All those people were perfectly fine one minute and in the next they were gone without a trace.

»Anyway, I’d best be getting back. Love you. «, Hermione said.

»Love you too. Want me to pick up the kids after work? «

»That would be great. Thanks. «, and then she was gone and Ron, too pulled his head out of the fireplace and went back into the shop, trying to concentrate on Love Potions, Canary Creams and Jumping Snaked.


	2. Devil In The Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from the song Battleborn from the band Five Finger Death Punch

**Dean**

Dean woke up to the feeling that he was being watched. He shifted and moved his hand under the pillow to grab the handle of the gun he as hiding there but when he sat up, ready to shoot, the only thing he saw, was Castiel, sitting next to his bed.

»Dammit, Cas. What did I tell about watching people in their sleep? It’s creepy. «, he muttered. He saw Cas smiling and he couldn’t help but smile himself. Of course, he wasn’t angry, not really. Dean got up and walked to the kitchen, closely followed by the angel.

»Morning Sam. «

»Morning Dean. How are you feeling? «

»Markless. «, Dean joked and Sam even cracked a weak smile. Sam’s eyes were soft but there was still so much concern in them. Dean wasn’t exactly annoyed by it but he did think that it was a bit uncalled for now, that the Mark was gone. He was fine, he truly was.

»So, what are we up to, today? «

»Well, we could find ourselves a new case, »Sam began, »or we could just…you know, stay in, have a lazy day. «

»I’ve a better idea. How about we make a break. We definitely deserve it. «, Dean suggested. »I was thinking, maybe Florida? «.

»That sounds good. «, Sam agreed and only half an hour later, the two brothers and Castiel sat in the Impala on their way to the sun.

 

_Once upon a time_  
 _I swore I had a heart_  
 _Long before the world I know_  
 _Tore it all apart_  
 _Once upon a time_  
 _There was a part of me I shared_  
 _Years before they took away_  
 _The part of me that cared_  
  
_I've been a thousand places_  
 _And shook a million hands_  
 _I don't know where I'm going_  
 _But I know just where I've been_  
 _I've flown a million miles_  
 _And I've rode so many more_  
 _Everyday a castaway_  
 _A vagabond battle born_  
  
_I'm battle born_

* * *

**Sam**

He watched his brother as he sang along to the song on the radio, he wondered if Dean was really as good as he pretended to be. Surely, he did a good job but then again that was what Dean did. _Fake it, till you make it,_ Sam thought bitterly. His brother did seem more balanced, more relaxed and yes, the Mark was gone but the memories must still be there. Fresh and vivid. Dean could not simply forget what had happened. What he had done under the influence of the Mark. Neither could Sam. _You’re not so innocent either._ Because Sam remembered. He remembered everything. He thought of Charlie and the guilt hit him like a punch straight in the face. _That one was on me. I’m the one that killed her._ He had watched so many people die. Friends and enemies. But Charlie was something different. She had been family. A sister he had never had. If he hadn’t been so hung up on that book she would still be alive. Probably sitting with them in the car right now, talking about Moondoor or her latest date. _Peace out, bitches._ He saw her face, smiling in the way she always smiled. Sam just wished he could talk to her, one last time. Just once. He would apologize. Tell her that he never meant for any of that to happen. He couldn’t even admit it to himself but all Sam wanted was to hear Charlie say that she didn’t blame him. That she forgave him.

» Are you even listening, to what I’m saying? «, Dean’s voice got through to him and dragged him out of his thoughts.

»What? Sorry no. What were you saying? «, Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

»Chicks, brother. Chicks and booze and sun. This is going to be great! «

»Yeah, just don’t get ahead of yourself. «

»Shut up, bitch. «

»Jerk. «

»Anyway. What about you, Cas? You gonna stay with us the whole time? «

Sam watched the Angel in the mirror. Cas seemed to have zoned out as well and was now looking a bit confused that Dean was talking to him.

»I think so. I have nowhere else to go. I am not exactly welcome in Heaven, remember? «

»Who needs Heaven, when you can be down here, right? «

It was almost a bit scary how good Dean’s mood was. He didn’t stop grinning and making jokes and Sam should have been happy. He really should but for some reason he just wasn’t. No, he still waited for things to blow up. Waited for the facade to crumble. And surely, he didn’t have to wait very long.

* * *

**Cas**

»What the hell?! «, Dean shouted and managed to turn the wheel just in time to avoid the crash.

Cas blinked. Something had happened. Something didn’t feel right. It had started to rain from one second to the next and the other car had been driving on their side of the road. The trees that had surrounded them just a moment ago, were gone. Now, there were fields and meadows.

»Dean, pull up. «, he said and the urgency in his voice mist have been obvious because, Dean did as he was told without questioning. Another car approached them.

»Why the fuck do they drive on the wrong side of the fricking road? «, Dean asked.

»I don’t think they are. I think we are. «. Sam said in a low voice. Dean and Cas looked at him in surprise but Sam’s eyes were fixed on a point further down the road. Cas followed his gaze and saw a street sign.

 

_London, 3 Miles_

»Oh, come on! Seriously? Fucking England? «, Dean asked incredulously.

»Seems like it. «

»How is that even possible? We were just in the middle of Kansas, how did we even get here? «

»Beats me. Cas? Any ideas? «

»No. «, Cas answered. He felt just as lost as the two brothers. But there was something…something…

»Well, what do we do now? «

»Drive on? «, Sam suggested.

»Brilliant. Really, Fan – fucking – tastic. Fine. London, it is, then. «, Dean said before staring the engine again.

* * *

 

  **Harry**

Harry flinched when the alarm went off. Simultaneously, his phone rang, which it never did and the door flew open. With a switch of his wand, he turned off the alarm and motioned to Finn Gallagher, who just stumbled into his office, to wait while he picked up the phone.

»Hello? «

»Am I speaking to Harry Potter? «, the voice at the other end of the line asked.

»Yes. Who’s talking and how did you get by this number? «

»By your Minister, my name is Antonia Bevell, I’m member of the Men of Letters. Something just triggered our warning systems, telling us that a supernatural being entered the UK, and that you need not to worry. We will take care of it. «

_What?_ Harry was dumbstruck. _Men of Letters? Supernatural being? What the hell was she talking about?_

»Listen, mam. I have no idea who you are or what you are playing at but you are not supposed to have this number and - «

»No, you _listen._ This is serious and I need you to pay full attention to me now. The Men of Letters are a secret society, studying and fighting the Supernatural. We did not have an appearance this big since 1965. Something big is coming Mr. Potter and I want to know what it is and you would do good to do the same. «

And then the line was dead. Harry sat at his desk staring at the phone which he still held I his hand.

»Ahem. «, Finn Gallagher cleared his throat. »I’m sorry, sir, but the Minister asked to see you immediately. «

»I’m sure he did. I want to see him too. «

Harry left the room without waiting for the secretary and quickly went down the hall to the elevator.

When he arrived in Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office he didn’t even knock before entering; but as it seemed the Minister had already been expecting him.

»Harry. «

»Kingsley. «

»Sit down. «

»Not until you explain to me what’s going on. «

»Sit. Down. «, the other man repeated and Harry took a deep breath to calm himself before doing as he was told.

»I just had a phone call from one Antonia Bevell, saying something about the Supernatural. A phone call on a phone that is not supposed to be ringing. Care to explain? «

»I will. I know Antonia Bevell and it is true that I’m the one that gave her your number for emergencies. It looks like we have one now. I don’t know how much she explained but the Men of Letters are a secret society – «

»Studying and fighting the Supernatural, yes, she said as much. But what does it mean? «, Harry interrupted the Minister.

»It means that we have a problem. We have started this corporation after Voldemort was defeated, that is, I started it. The Men of Letters are originally from the USA but they have been destroyed, the only remains are here in the UK. They deal with everything that isn’t human. Werewolves, Vampires, Demons, Witches; you name it. They have built a high security system all over the country to be informed if any Supernatural life form sets feet on this land ad of course there have been numerous incidents but none of them was as big as this one and the problem is that we don’t know what it is. We don’t know where it is and we don’t know its intention. It might be an accident. Or just something passing through. Maybe they mean no harm to us or _maybe,_ this is just the start of something bigger. Something worse. The fact that Mrs. Bevell called you tells me that the Men of Letters certainly seem to think so. Please, Harry. You are, by far, one of the best Aurors I have ever seen. Just do me this one favor and get in contact with the Men of Letters. Work with them, give them whatever they need. «, when Kinsley had finished, Harry’s anger had turned into confusion and fascination. He nodded, not entirely trusting his voice and the Minister gave him the number of these so-called Men of Letters. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 

  **Hermione**

There was a lot of commotion in the hallway and when Hermione stepped outside she could hear the alarm. She had never heard something like that before but the most troubling part was that it seemed to be coming from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Quickly she hurried down the hall and arrived just in time to see Harry leaving for the elevator. Having nothing better to do, she waited and about half an hour later, Harry returned, looking very stressed.

»What happened? «, she asked but her friend just shook his head. Hermione sat down on the chair and settled with watching Harry who was intently biting his lip. Hermione knew him well enough to know that he was thinking about what to do next although they both knew what it would be. Hence, Hermione was not really surprised when Harry did speak.

»Have you ever heard of the Men of Letters? «, he asked. _Now, that is a surprise._ Hermione thought, frowning.

»No. «

»Right, didn’t think so. «, Harry muttered.

»Why? What are they? «

»Apparently, it’s secret society, dealing with everything ‘Supernatural’. Kingsley’s been working with them for the past 17 years. No one is supposed to know about it. He only just told me because some kind of crisis came up. «

»The alarm. «

»Yes, that. «

»Well, is there anything I can help you with? «

»No offence Hermione, but I’m probably risking my job, just by telling you this. So, no. There is really nothing you can do. «

Hermione nodded. She understood. Still, it was fair that Harry could give her an appetizer of something like this and then hide the plate. Hermione wanted to know exactly what was going on. It irritated her that she had never heard about something called the Men of Letters but she was going to find out everything there was to find. Harry could not stop her from that.

»I understand. «, she said. »But if I, let’s say, happened to come across information of that society by accident, it is not really your responsibility, is it? «, she asked in the most innocents voice she could offer. Harry laughed and looked at her, »No, I guess you’re right. «

»See you later, Harry. «, Hermione called while she was already halfway out of the room. There were things she had to do and she knew exactly where she had to go.

* * *

 

  **Ron**

Hermione had said that she had work to do, which was, per se, nothing unusual but Ron couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was something she wanted to hide.

»I’m finished for today, George. I need to pick up the kids. «, he told his brother who was currently cashing up.

»Huhu, see you tomorrow. «

Ron stepped out of the shop and Apparated to Fulham, where Sirius and Remus were living in a small apartment. Somehow, Sirius had managed to get a job at a thing called Harley Davidson, and as much as Ron knew, he was working with motorbikes, just like the one Sirius used to have when he was younger, except without the flying. When Ron rang the bell and Remus opened the door, Ron felt quite guilty, seeing that Hugo and Rose were almost the last children to be picked up. The only other ones were Harry’s and Ginny’s.

»Hello, Remus. What’s up? «, he asked, giving the older man a hug and kissing his son on the forehead.

»Ron. Not much. «, Remus answered, then lowering his voice, »Have you heard from Harry? I’m a bit worried. «, he said, nodding towards the kids.

»No, sorry, I - «, Ron began, when the doorbell rang again.

»That must be him. », Remus said and went to open the door; sure enough, it was Harry. It looked like Ron’s friend came straight from work; his glasses were askew, his hair one tangled mess and he looked pale.

»Harry! «

»Hey Ron. How’s the shop? «, Harry asked absently, while greeting his daughter and son.

»Probably better than the Ministry. Merlin’s balls you look horrible. «

»Thanks Ron. Really appreciate it. «, Harry said drily.

»Ron is right. You don’t look too well. «, Remus threw in although it was probably not very helpful because Remus himself didn’t look ‘too well’ either, what with the full moon coming closer. Somehow, they had ended up, standing on the pavement, because initially, Ron did just come to get his children, and so did Harry but neither of them had the heart of just leaving Remus alone. They would at least wait for Sirius to come back.


	3. Catching Smoke

**Dean**

Dean drove through the streets, not really sure what he was looking for. Usually, Sam and he avoided big cities but it was a bit too late for that now. Finally, there was _something_ they could start with. A small group of people, standing in front of a house. Three men and four children. Immediately Dean’s Hunter instincts kicked in and he started to analyze the situation. The eldest of the group, a man around his mid-50’s with grey, thin hair and a lot of scars on his face was standing with his back to the house. He was smiling about something one of the other two men had just said but that smile never reached his eyes. He looked ill and tired. Dean guessed that he was probably the father of one of the other two. One of them was very tall and skinny, with flaming red hair, holding a boy with brown, bushy hair and many freckles around his nose, next to him was girl, with red hair. The other man was shorter. He wore round glasses and his hair was dark and messy. He wore a strange kind of robe and he, too, held the hand of two children. Dean had just decided to talk to these people, when suddenly one of the children began running down the street.

»Uncle Padfoot! «, she yelled, running towards a man that had just come around the corner.

»Hello Lilykins. If that is not my favorite redhead! «, he said, picking up the girl and spinning her through the air. Dean watched the whole scene in astonishment. Of course, he knew how ‘normal’ parents treated their children but it never ceased to surprise him when he saw an ordinary family being happy. It amazed him and made sad, although that, he would never admit out loud. The new arrival, an older man, yet still very good looking, approached the rest of the group, kissing the men with the gray hair on the cheek and hugging the other two.

»Excuse me. «, Dean called out, while crossing the street. The group of people turned to him, looking surprised. »Could you point out any good motels around here for me? «, he asked. The two younger men looked at each other and then at the older men, as if to say ‘your neighborhood, your motels’ and indeed, one of them answered.

»There’s ‘The Gallows’, just down the road. Good B&B, even better pub. Might want to try it there. «

»Thanks man. «

»Your welcome. «

* * *

  **Sam**

They arrived at ‘The Gallows’ and quickly checked in. The room was surprisingly nice and for the first time since their arrival, Sam felt like it wasn’t all bad they were here. He quickly got into a shower, while Dean unpacked their stuff and Castiel stood at the window, watching the people passing by.

When he got out again, Dean had finished and was nor talking to Cas.

»So, Cas, what’ya think? «

»It’s beautiful, isn’t it? «, Cas mumbled, still facing the window. Sam and Dean shared a loo, both frowning.

»What is? «

»Humanity. «

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle, while Dean was rolling his eyes, barely holding back an annoyed groan. After all, this was Cas. The Angel with a weird fascination for humanity.

»Yes Cas, I’m sure it is. Now, please, moving on. What do you think about the case? «, Dean asked and Cas finally turned around, his head tilted,

»What case? «, the Angel asked after a while.

»This case. Our case. The case of us being stranded in London. «, Dean explained exasperated.

»I have, of course, a notion of what might have gotten us here, however, I hope I am wrong. «

»Why? «, Sam asked. »What do you think it was? «

»Something very powerful. Something I had thought was dead. Hence, I hope that this is just a coincidence and of no importance. «

»Since when is anything ever a coincidence? «, Dean grumbled bitterly.

»Since when do we belief in coincidences? « Sam asked his big brother. That was one of the things their father had always told them; there was no such thing as coincidences; things happened for a reason. Now, seeing Castiel like this, actually afraid, made Sam feel very insecure. There wasn’t much that could scare the Angel and whatever it was it was not good.

 

»There you go. «, Dean said as he set three beers on the table. They all sat in the pub, trying to decide what to do next.

»Thanks. «, Sam said, taking his beer. They sat in a corner by the fireplace; Sam on a very comfortable armchair, while Cas and Dean had chosen the sofa.

»So. What’s next. I mean I suppose we stay here until we find out what’s going on. «; Sam started. »Cas, what was it you were talking about earlier? «

Cas shifted uncomfortably and bit his lower lip, » I’d rather not say until I’m sure. «

Sam raised his eyebrow, »That bad? «, he asked, locking eyes with the Angel.

»Yes. «, came the answer.

»Oh, great. This is peachy. «. Dean said. Sam could see that he was getting quite irritated. »Once. Just once I want to have a completely normal, boring day. Is that really too much to ask for? «

»That would depend on your definition of normal and boring but if you go by the ordinary definition you have never had a day like that. «, Cas noted, causing Dean to groan in frustration. »Yes Cas, thank you very much for pointing that out. «, he snapped, though he was probably not really angry. Just annoyed by the whole situation.

»How are you, Dean? «, Sam asked, trying to change the subject. He was still worried about his brother but apparently, that was even more irritating for him.

»I’m fine, Sammy. Stop asking. «

* * *

 

**Cas**

»I’m fine, Sammy. Stop asking. «, Dean said defensively. Cas could tell, that Dean was not telling the whole truth but he also knew that there was no point in pressuring him. The thing with Dean was, the more you cornered him, the more he would close up, like a trapped animal. So, Cas was a bit relieved that they were interrupted, just when Sam opened his mouth to a reply.

»Sorry, guys. I hope we’re not interrupting anything. «. Cas looked up and recognized two of the men from before. The one with the gray hair, wearing a beige jumper and an old, hand – me – down coat and the one with the dark hair and the leather jacket, who was smiling at them widely.

»No, not at all. «. Dean smiled back seemingly happy about the distraction. »Why don’t ya sit down. «

»Ta. I’m Sirius, by the way. This is Remus. «

»Dean. The tall one over there is my brother Sam and this is Cas. «

Sirius took a seat while Remus went back to the bar to get drinks.

»You live around here? «, Dean asked, when Remus came back.

»We do. Just up the road. «

»Nice. What do you do? «

»Remus is homeschooling a bunch of kids at our house. I’m working at the garage at Harley Davidson’s. «

»You do? «, Dean asked, leaning forward. There was a bright light in his eyes, and Cas smiled. It was nice to see the old Dean back. The one that obsessed about cars and Dr. Sexy.

»I do. It’s great. You got a motorbike? «

»Nah, but I got my Baby. ’67 Chevrolet Impala. «

Sirius whistled through his teeth, »Nice. How’d you get it? «

»My dad. He died a few years back, left it to me. «

»Sorry to hear that. «

»It’s fine. He wasn’t exactly the fatherly type. «

»Yeah. I know about those. «, Sirius muttered. There was a dark shadow in his eyes and Cas was attempted to see into the man’s mind, but he didn’t. Being with Sam and Dean taught him that people did not like it when others intruded their thoughts. »So, where are you from? «

»Kansas. «

»You on holiday? «

Sam and Dean shared a look, before Dean answered, »Well, we just sort of, ended up here. «, which was close enough to the truth, Cas found.

»Oh well, London’s not so bad. Loads of places to go and the people are…very fascinating. «, Sirius said, winking at Cas. Cas swallowed, starring at the other man’s stormy, grey eyes. There was something in them, something that told Cas this man had seen way more than he should have. It reminded him of Dean’s eyes. Or Sam’s.

Remus cleared his throat, »So, what do you guys do? «, he asked.

»Oh we – uh – we just, kind of take, whatever we can get. «, Sam answered.

»Sammy, here actually did go to college. «, Dean announced. »Stanford, doing law. «. Cas dared to side glance at his friend and he didn’t even have to try to see into his mind. There was so much in Dean’s smile. Pride, hurt, guilt. When he looked back at the two men, he saw confusion in Sirius’ face, but Remus looked impressed.

»You did? «, he asked, eyebrows raised.

»Yes, I, uh – I did. «, Sam was blushing ever so slightly, but he soon got himself under control again. »I broke it up, though? «

»Really, why? «

»Family business. «, Sam answered. Remus nodded, glancing at Sirius.

»Are you two from London? «, Cas asked, since he felt like he should contribute in this conversation as well.

»Sirius is. I’m from Wales, but we both went to a boarding school up in Scotland.

»Wow. «, Dean said and Cas knew what he was probably thinking. Boarding school sounded like rich families. Like something he never knew.

Two hours and several beers later, Sirius stood up.

»Right, I’m knackered. Early morning tomorrow. «, he explained. »Mister Moony, would you please be so kind to accompany me back to my house? «, he asked Remus, holding a hand out to him. Remus smiled, taking it, »Why, of course Mister Padfoot, I’d be honored to do so. «.

Castiel tilted his head and looked at Dean, who was watching the two men in confusion. He wasn’t sure if it was the nicknames or the fact that these two were obviously engaged in a relationship.

»Gentlemen. I would salute but I don’t have a hat. It was a pleasure to meet you. «, Sirius said, still smiling and there it was again, that wink, while he looked at Cas. And again, Remus cleared his throat and then whispered something into Sirius’ ear. The man spoken to gasped in mocking aspiration, »Moony, I’m shocked. Didn’t know you were so kinky. «

»Yes, you did. «, Remus disagreed, not taking his eyes of Sirius.

»Yes, I did. «

They left the pub, holding hands and when Cas looked back at Dean, he saw that his friend was staring at the door, that had just shut, his face unreadable. Cas looked at Sam, who was watching Dean, highly amused.

* * *

 

  **Harry**

 

It was still early, when Harry arrived at the Men of Letter’s headquarters. Antonia Bevell was waiting for him in front of the door. She was a woman, Harry saw right away, was not to be messed with. Her blonde hair was bound into a tight ponytail, and he could make out the outlines of a gun in the pocket of her jacket. Slipping his hand into his own pocket he closed it tightly around his wand ready to draw it, if necessary.

»Harry Potter. «

»That’s right. You are Miss Bevell, I suppose? «

»I am. Now get inside, before someone sees us. «, she snapped and turned around, leaving the door open for him to follow. Harry felt a strong dislike for this woman but he swallowed it down, remembering Kingsley’s words. He just had to work with this people until this was over.

»Alright then, Mr. Potter, let’s see. You are 35 years old, went to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1997. Your parents, Lily Potter, nee Evans and James Potter died at the 31st October 1981 through the hand of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. You are known to associate with the werewolf Remus John Lupin and his partner Sirius Black, your Godfather. You are the Head of the Auror Department in the English Ministry of Magic since 2007, and you and your wife Ginevra Molly Potter, nee Weasley have three children together. Is that correct, so far? «

Harry gulped. This was beyond uncomfortable. Of course, he was used to being well known; he was ‘the Chosen One’, after all. The ‘Boy Who Lived’. But this woman told him his own biography as if it was an arraignment.

»Yes, that is correct. «. he grinded his teeth, feeling anger rising up inside him.

»Excellent. «, Miss Bevell said and suddenly it hit Harry of whom she reminded him. _Dolores Umbridge,_ he thought with a mixture of anger, disgust and shock. But of course, that was ridiculous.

»How do you know all that? «

»Oh, we now a lot of things, Mr. Potter. You should get used to it. Now, why are we here? One of our seals has been broken, yesterday at exactly 4:37 p.m. «

»Excuse me, mam, but would you please be so kind, explaining what exactly that means? «., Harry asked because he really had no clue whatsoever. Antonia Bevell gave him a disapproving look but did as she was asked.

»It means that an unwelcome visitor has stepped afoot this country. A very powerful visitor. Unfortunately, we were not able to locate the place where they have landed except that it was in London. The emergency protocol in that case calls for immediate contact with the British Prime Minister as well as the Minister of Magic. We - «

The woman was cut off by the very unnerving, penetrating sound of an alarm.

»Oh, bloody hell, what is it now? «, Miss Bevell screamed into the room. In that moment, the door burst open and a young man in a suit, which was at least two sizes too big for him, entered, »Mam, we have another occurrence! «

»Yes Kyle, I can hear that! «, she barked at him. »But _what_ is it? «

»I – I don’t know, I’m afraid. It’s the same as yesterday, the seal is broken but we cannot locate it. They are good. «

»Well then be better! «, she shouted and the boy, Kyle, left the room, looking like a beaten dog. »As you can see, Mr. Potter. It is a pressing matter which needs to be dealt with.

* * *

**Hermione**

Hermione woke up with her face on the table. It was already late and it took her a moment to take in where she was and what had woken her up. There it was again. The alarm. The same alarm that she had heard yesterday. She could hear it only very distantly from inside the Ministry’s archives but it was there. She looked back on the book she had been sleeping on, _A History of unnatural sights throughout the ages,_ by Henna Galwith. There were other books piled up on the table. M. C. White’s _Encyclopedia of Lore_ , John Mitching’s _American History, a Supernatural Phenomenon?,_ _Of Demons and Angels,_ by Thomas Watt and _Sealing the Deal,_ by Harold Lipton. Hermione had been reading all night, trying to find out more about the Men of Letters, with little success but she did find out a thing or two about the ‘Supernatural’. Here where books after books, written about things she had never heard of and it really vexed her that she hadn’t. Sure, Werewolves and Vampires, Ghouls. Those were familiar but Shapeshifters that literally shed their skin? Djinns that captured people to feed of their blood? Wendigos, Vetalas and Kitsunes? No, those were things, completely unknown to her but somehow it wasn’t even that hard to belief they true. She was a witch after all and most people didn’t belief in that either.

Hermione yawned and rubbed her neck. She would have to explain to Ron later as to why she hadn’t come home last night but first she really needed to talk to Harry. When she arrived at his office the alarm had been turned off, but Harry wasn’t there, which was strange. She waited but her friend didn’t come back until lunch time looking quite distraught.

»Good Godric, Harry what happened? You look terrible. «, she said when he walked through the door.

»Thanks, so do you. Rough night? «

»Sort of. I did some research. «, she replied and Harry laughed softly.

»Of course, you did. «. he muttered and Hermione was reminded of their time back at Hogwarts. All those hours she had spent in the library and the mockery she had had to endure by her two best friends. She smiled back, enjoying the memory.

»I found something. Well, several somethings. Nothing about those Men of Letters you mentioned, though. It’s outrageous, really, like they were blacked out of every book on purpose. «

»Not really surprising to be honest. Apparently, they take the whole ‘secret society’ thing very serious. I just met their leader or something. Umbridge 2.0. She knew everything about me. And she mentioned you too, by the way. It was well creepy. «

»That’s strange. She’s a Muggle, isn’t she? «

»Not the usual one. She knows stuff, I have never heard of. «

»Yeah, well if she read all those books, I have read last night, that is very likely. Harry, this is major. There is a whole world out there, we had no idea existed. People that sell their soul to a Demon to make their dreams come true and ten years later these people are literally dragged to hell. «

»Yes, Miss Bevell hinted something like that as well. According to her, there might have been ‘demonic involvement’ in the war against Voldemort. «

»You can’t be serious. «

»I don’t Hermione. Maybe there was, maybe there wasn’t. But the war is over. It had been over for 17 years and I’m not really in the mood of chasing ghosts. Anyway, I assume you heard the alarm this morning? «

»Yes. «

»Yeah, well. There had been another occurrence of something ‘Supernatural’ here in London. The Men of Letters are furious how that is possible since it’s been the second alarm in two days. I’m just glad I’m out of there. «

»Why were you there, anyway? Does she thing you can help her? «

»Standard procedure, apparently. I can tell she doesn’t want me there but the ‘Old Man’ does and she can’t say anything against it. «

»Who is the ‘Old Man’? «

»No idea. «

* * *

  **Ron**

Ron wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to be angry or relieved when Hermione finally flooed him. He had been worried sick when she hadn’t come home last night and the fact that she greeted him with the words, »Something’s happening. «, didn’t do much to calm his nerves. »I think Harry needs our help. «

Now, they were sitting in Harry’s kitchen, while Harry told them piece by piece what had happened. Ginny was there, too. So were Sirius and Remus. Ron was a bit shocked that that mysterious woman, Antonia something, was so well informed about Harry’s personal life and he definitely didn’t like the idea of his best friend working with these Men of Letters.

»Are you sure this is a good idea? «, he asked Harry.

»I’m sure I don’t have much of a choice. Kingsley told me to help them. It sounded like a request but I don’t think it was He could make me do it, whether I want to or not. I could lose my job over this if I refused. «

Ron saw the problem, Harry was in but that didn’t make it right.

»I spent the whole of last night reading. «, Hermione explained. »I wanted to find out more about that society. Nothing. Not a word. Instead I found tons of information on the Supernatural, as they call it. We’re part of that by the way. Witches. Werewolves. «, she motioned towards Remus who nodded. »There was something else, too. People called Hunters. Apparently, they hunt the Supernatural and kill it. It’s pretty barbaric. «

Wow, this was getting better and better. Ron saw Remus frowning and he wasn’t the only one to see it.

»Have you ever heard about them? Met them? «, Hermione asked the older man.

»Not personally, no. But I knew some who did. «, Remus answered. »The thing with Werewolves and Hunters is, that we only meet them once and after that - «, he didn’t need to finish that sentence to make his point.

»Well, the good knew seems to be that these Men of Letters are not Hunters. I mean they know you’re a werewolf but they haven’t done anything about it, right? «, Ron pointed out. Apparently, Sirius didn’t agree, »And that is good news, how exactly? Is this supposed to make me feel better? «

»Sirius - «

»No, Remus. These people are dangerous. They can hurt you. Probably just waiting for the right moment. «

» _I_ am dangerous. I could hurt people. «

»Oh, please, not this again. Remus I’ve known you are a werewolf for 43 years now and I feel like we’ve been having this exact conversation every fucking day and that says a lot, seeing that at least 12 of those years we weren’t even on speaking terms. «

»Not everyone is as understanding as you are - «

»Balderdash. The rest are just ignorant bastards that need to pull their heads out of their arses. You have never, nor will you ever hurt any other person. There is nothing dangerous about you. «

Ron exchanged a look with Harry and he knew that his friend was feeling exactly same right now, like they were intruding into a very intimate moment, listening to that argument. Thankfully, it was Ginny who cleared her throat, causing the two men to shut up; but that didn’t stop them from intently staring at each other like they were continuing the conversation in silence, which they probably were.


	4. It's almost easy

**Dean**

»Hello boys. Miss me? «

»Crowley. «

Admittedly, it had been Dean’s idea to call the Demon and Sam had been strictly against it but there was always the possibility that the King of Hell might be able to sort out this mess.

»I have a question. «, Dean started but Crowley interrupted him, »Now, now, Dean – o. Not in front of the kids. «. The Demon winked at him and Dean rolled his eyes.

»We need your help. «, Sam interfered.

»Course you do. Anything for my favorite Moose. «

»Do you know where we are? «, Cas asked and Crowley looked at him dumbfounded.

»Your Motel. «

»Yes, but do you know which country? «

»England. What I should probably kill you for. «

»What? Why? «

»Haven’t you got the memo? England is about the most dangerous place for a Demon to be, apart from Heaven, maybe. «

»Or Hell. «, Sam muttered.

»I look after my Demons, thank you very much. «

»What do you mean, ‘the most dangerous place to be’? «, Dean asked. He had never heard of such a thing and it struck him as rather strange.

»The British Men of Letters have not been idle like you fools. They set up a warning system to detect any kind of Supernatural activity to kill it before it can say as much as ‘screw you’. «

»What? Since when? «

»1965. «

_Well, I didn’t see that coming._ Dean thought in surprise. He hadn’t even known the Men of Letters existed beyond the American borders.

»What are you doing here, anyway? Thought you wanted a holiday? «, Crowley asked.

»We did and then we ended up here. We need to know why and how. «

»And I can help you with that, how exactly? «

»You’re a Demon for fuck’s sake. I’m sure you have your ways. «

»I have but I’m afraid I can’t. «

»Can’t or won’t? «, Dean asked. He was getting angry because this seemed to prove pointless.

»Dean. Dean. Dean. Since we are practically best friends I’m going to be honest with you. «, Crowley began. »There are more important matters then your best pieces and I certainly have better things to do than to save them any time you stick them up the wrong hole. «

»Whoa, someone’s cranky. «

»Yes, well it seems like not everyone thought it was a good idea to free you from the Mark. «

»You having a little rebellion down there? «, Sam teased the Demon who scowled.

»Little? _Little_? It’s hell! «

»Obviously. «

»No, metaphorically. Hell’s hell! No one does what they are supposed to any more. No discipline, whatsoever. I am their _King_! «, if it hadn’t been so obvious that Crowley was angry, the exploding lamps were certainly a strong sign. At least the Demon had the decency to look sorry for the split of a second.

»Thanks Crowley. We tried not to draw too much attention to ourselves. «, Dean remarked drily.

»Oh, please, you don’t need me for that. «

»Back to the question, Crowley. Will you or will you not help us? «, Sam asked again and as Crowley was just about to answer Dean raised his hand, »Before you speak, think. Do you want to be down there, watch as your kingdom goes down, or up here, having a little fun? «, Dean said. He knew the Demon well enough to know which one he would go for and sure enough, Crowley seemed to reconsider.

»But Dean, I told you it wouldn’t work between us. It’s you, not me, remember? Still, I guess one last game, for the old time’s sake wouldn’t hurt. «

* * *

 

  **Sam**

To say that Sam was a little bit disturbed by this conversation would have been an understatement. Of course, Dean and Crowley had spent a lot of time during Dean’s black – eyed – phase but they really did behave like old friends. Dean hadn’t even bothered to set a hidden Devil’s Trap before he had called Crowley; his brother actually trusted the King of Hell. Sam was more sceptic. He didn’t belief for one second that Crowley had actually changed because Demons didn’t do that. They couldn’t.

Sam tried to catch Cas’ eyes but the Angel was watching Dean, his face unreadable. Cas had been surprisingly quiet since they had gotten to England and Sam began to wonder why. What was he hiding?

»I have a condition, though. «, Crowley announced.

»What would that be? «, Sam asked suspiciously.

»I want you to help me find my mother. I have a feeling that she is behind my…problems. «

Thinking about Rowena made Sam’s blood boil and he was all too ready to help finding her and, preferably, kill her, nice and slowly.

»Deal. «, he said and saw his two friends nodding in agreement. Crowley grinned at them and Sam got the feeling that he was probably going to regret this decision.

* * *

 

  **Cas**

Watching Dean and Crowley made Cas _feel_. He had felt it when he had been human but he couldn’t quite put a name to what it was, that burned like acid deep inside him and tasted like foul eggs. It left him angry and anxious. Now, of course he knew that Crowley wasn’t a threat. Not really. It wasn’t that he trusted the Demon but he was certain that he wouldn’t dare hurt Dean, especially not when he required their help. It wasn’t an ideal deal, but it was the best thing they had because Cas still hoped that his first impression had been wrong. They sat in the pub again, at the same table, drinking beer and just like the previous night, Remus and Sirius came in. This time they looked much more grave but when Sirius spotted them he put on a smile and approached their table.

»Hello there, made friends already? «, he asked, pointing towards Crowley.

»Oh, no. I’m an old friend of Dean. «, Crowley answered, taking his time to look at Sirius. Sirius seemed to notice but instead of freaking out he seemed to enjoy the attention.

»You found a new victim? «, Remus spoke from behind Sirius after he saw Crowley studying the other man.

»Just because I’m pretty. «, Sirius said, flipping his hair back. The two men sat down and Dean was just making up some story about how they had met Crowley but Cas wasn’t listening. He had heard something; something he hadn’t heard in a long time; something impossible; something that had sounded like –

»Castiel. «, Cas blinked. The whole table was looking at him with a mixture of confusion, worry and amusement; but the only face he really saw was Dean’s. »You okay, man? «, Dean asked and Cas nodded without breaking eye contact, trying to make him understand, make him see.

»I’m fine. Excuse me please. «, he answered and stood up to go outside. He didn’t have to look to know that Dean was following him.

»What the fuck, Cas? What just happened? «, Dean asked as soon as they were out of the door.

»I’m not sure. «, Cas answered truthfully.

»You’re not fine. «, that wasn’t a question but a statement and Cas was grateful that Dean knew.

»No. No, I’m not. «, Cas said, shaking his head. »Something is happening, Dean. Something big. «

»Yes, Cas. You keep saying that but what the hell does it mean? What do you know? «, Dean was getting angry although Cas was sure the anger wasn’t directed at him but more an expression of his general frustration.

»I heard a voice. The voice was calling my name. «, Cas explained carefully. He still didn’t want to say everything in case he was wrong after all.

»So? You hear voices all the time, Cas. «, Dean said.

»I know for a fact that the owner of that voice, is dead. «

* * *

 

  **Harry**

He was in his office, practically waiting for Antonia Bevell to call but she didn’t. Harry let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding and focused on the missing people they had been dealing with during the past months. So far, there had been six and there hadn’t been a trace until now, a little girl had seen a man near the last victim’s house just moments before the man had been taken

»Sir, we might have found something. «, one of his Aurors said.

»Thank you, Michael, I’m coming. «

Back in the main room, all of his Aurors were gathered around a large table.

»Okay, what do we’ve got? «

»The man, that girl has seen, his name is Hubert Den, he’s a Muggle, no relations to any wizards or witches, but he is seen on something called a security foolage - «

»Footage. «, Harry corrected him.

»Yes, that. The pleasmen –

»Policemen. «

»- have arrested him and are questioning him right now. We have an inside man who tries to get some real answers that will actually help us. I don’t think he was operating on his own, probably hired by someone else and that someone must be a wizard. «, Michael explained. Harry looked at the photos lying on the table. Hubert Den seemed to be young, 20 – 25 at the most and Harry totally agreed with Michael that this man was working for someone else.

That was the moment, the alarm went off once again.

»Oh, for Merlin’s sake! «, Harry groaned and left the office without another word to see the Minister.

»Sir, the - «

»Minister wants to see me, yes. «

»Kingsley. «

»Harry. I am truly sorry. I know you and your men have more pressing matters on your mind right now and that you need every one of them to find these people but - «

»Bevell wants to see me again? «

»Not quiet. She said she has a location and wants you to investigate. «

»Why can’t she do it herself? «

»That, she didn’t say but according to her, it’s a witch that entered London without permission and since you are a wizard you should find her. She was last detected near Buckingham Palace. «

Harry sighed. »Fine. «, he said before leaving the office to find that witch.

* * *

 

  **Hermione**

Hermione arrived at Buckingham Palace to meet Harry, Ginny and Ron. She didn’t really have much hope to find the mysterious witch here but they had to start somewhere.

»Do we know anything else? A name? What she looks like? «, Hermione asked.

»No. Or at least Kingsley couldn’t tell me anything. «

»Great. «, Ron mumbled. Hermione knew that Ron felt bad about leaving his brother alone with the shop but this was also important and they both knew that Harry could use every help he could get.

»Alright, how about we split up. Standing here won’t get us anywhere. «, Ginny proposed eventually; Hermione ended up searching the park near the Palace, while Ginny stayed in the square in front of it and Harry and Ron took the Mall. It was a nice day and there were a lot of families strolling through the park, walking their dogs or simply sitting on a bench. It was hard to notice anything unusual in those people if you didn’t even know what exactly you were looking for. Hermione was sure that that Bevell woman knew who the witch was but she must have had her reasons not to tell Kingsley. A small woman with long red hair walked a few feet in front of her, Hermione could see a couple of children playing in the grass by the trees and on the nearest bench sat a very attractive man with dark hair and very blue eyes, he was wearing a beige trench coat, his eyes fixed on the red-haired women in front of her.

Sighing in frustration, Hermione decided to go back to Ginny, this was useless. If the witch had arrived here there was no reason why she should have stayed. She was probably at the other end of London by now and they were wasting their time. As it turned out, Ginny fully agreed with Hermione and together they waited for Harry and Ron to return.

»Nothing. Absolutely nothing. «, Ron announced as they all gathered at the Victoria Memorial.

»Well to be honest, I wasn’t expecting anything. «, Hermione said and the others agreed.

»So, what now? «

»Well, someone definitely needs to pick the kids, so…«, Ginny said looking at her friends.

»Why don’t we all go and fill Remus and Sirius in? «, Harry suggested.

A moment later, they stood in front of Remus’ and Sirius’ house and rang the bell. 

* * *

 

  **Ron**

Telling the two men didn’t take long. Remus and Sirius were good listeners and they didn’t have much questions since there wasn’t much new since the last time they had spoken.

»So, that’s three unwelcome visitors in three days. Merlin, these Men of Letters must be furious. «, Sirius remarked with a smirk.

Harry nodded, »I belief they are. And I have a feeling that Antonia Bevell is pressuring Kingsley in helping her. He seemed pretty tense this morning. «

»Who could have that much power to put pressure on the Minister of Magic? «, Ginny asked, frowning. They were all sitting in the living room, drinking tea while Hugo and Lily were playing in the background.

»That is a good question. Harry, this woman, do you believe she is the head of the society? «, Remus asked and Harry felt like he was thirteen again, sitting in a classroom in Hogwarts.

»She might be but…the way she acted, I think Kingsley isn’t the only one being pressured. She is, too. She needs to get results because whoever is sitting up on the top wants them. «

»Yes, that’s what I thought. You will probably not get anything from her because she doesn’t know anything else. «

»So, what? We find the leader and get our information there? «, Ron asked but Harry shook his head, »That won’t work. That woman is loyal and she’s tough. She wouldn’t tell us anything about her boss even if she knew something. No, I think for now, we’re on our own. «

That wasn’t exactly the best perspective they’ve had but it was the only one.

»Right, why don’t we all go to ‘the Gallows’ to grab some lunch? «, Sirius suddenly suggested as a change of subject and no one disagreed.


	5. It’s not easy to pretend we’re not enemies sometimes

**Dean**

 

Dean, Sam, Cas and Crowley were sitting at the bar of ‘The Gallows’, when the door opened and a large group of people came in. Dean recognizes, Remus and Sirius, as well as the two other men with them and the children; however, the woman with the bushy, brown hair and the hot one with rad hair, he did not know.

»Now, who do we’ve got here. «, Sirius greeted them, giving both Castiel and Crowley an extra wide smile and a wink. Dean did his best not to roll his eyes. Sirius seemed nice enough but it annoyed him that he always tried to flirt with Cas.

»Hello. Family trip? «, Dean asked, pointing at the rest of the group.

»Something like that, yeah. «

They moved to a table near the door and Remus introduced the others, »This Harry, Sirius’ godson. Harry’s wife, Ginny and their children Albus and Lily. Ron is Ginny’s brother, his wife Hermione and their kids Rose and Hugo. «

They all nodded in acknowledgment and Dean was glad that those formalities were over.

He overheard Hermione talking to Cas, »I saw you earlier in the park. «, she stated.

»That is possible. I enjoy nature. «, Cas answered and Dean grunted lowly.

Cas had told him that he had gone into some park, however, what he had seen there wasn’t nature but a very curious turn of events. He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it all; _what does it mean?_ He asked himself but his thoughts were interrupted.

»America, right? «, the guy named Ron asked and Sam nodded.

»Kansas. «, he added as an explanation.

»Are you on holiday? «

»Not exactly, we just kind of ended up here and now we’re stayin’ for a bit. «

They eased into light conversation although Dean couldn’t help but notice that they seemed to be just as careful about their use of words as he and Sam were. Sirius continued to shamelessly flirt with Cowley who was flirting back just as much, while Remus was watching the whole scene with some kind of amusement. _At least he’s leaving Cas alone._ Dean thought grimly. He felt protective over the Angel, now more than ever. During his time with the Mark it had been hard to feel anything else then anger, rage, even. He had developed deep contempt against everything and now he was dismantling those feelings and replacing them with new ones and he found that there were a lot of new feelings when it came to Cas. What was even more unnerving, was that it didn’t even surprise him. Cas and he had always had a strange connection and the things they had done for each other went far beyond simple friendship. Dean realized that it might not be brotherly either. _Fuck._

Hermione and Sam were just debating about something historical, when the door opened once more and Dean almost choked on his beer.

»Son of a bitch! «, he muttered. Every head at the table turned to him, and maybe he had said it out louder than he had wanted to but it didn’t matter anyway. His eyes were fixed on the person that had just come through the door and one after another the others followed his eyes. Dean heard Hermione gasp.

»That’s impossible. «, Remus whispered.

»Can’t be. «, Hermione agreed.

Dean wondered for one second what they were talking about but in that moment, Rowena turned towards the table, grinning widely.

»Hello, boys. «

* * *

 

**Sam**

»Hello, boys. «

Sam stared at the witch, noticing that his mouth was hanging open. He closed it quickly, winning back his composure and his first reflex was to grab the gun in his pocket but he thought better of it. They were in the middle of a pub full of people. Even Rowena wouldn’t be that stupid. _Or she wouldn’t be stupid at all,_ he added in his thoughts.

It was Crowley who spoke first, »Mother. What a surprise to see you. I can’t say I’m pleased. «

»I can’t say I am pleased either, especially seeing you with this kind of company. I would have thought the troubles you are having at home taught you better. «

»Ah, of course. «, Crowley laughed coolly. It was moments like these that Sam was fully aware of what Crowley was; a Demon from Hell who should not be underestimated. »What did you say to my Demons to cause such disobedience? «

»Oh, I didn’t need to say anything. I simply helped them see. «

»And what is it, they saw? «

»That you are unfitting for the position of a king. «, Rowena said, holding Crowley’s gaze. The Demon and the Witch stared at each other for a moment longer until Rowena sat down at their table.

»How are you alive? It’s impossible. «, Hermione spoke. Rowena looked at her in surprise and she wasn’t the only one. Sam had heard her moment when she had seen Rowena and he was curious about what she knew.

»And you are? «, Rowena asked.

»My name is Hermione Granger – Weasley. «

»Have we met? «

»No. But I know who you are, Rowena Ravenclaw. «

Rowena blinked in surprise, while Harry and Ron looked from Hermione to Rowena and back, in clear confusion. Sam couldn’t blame them, he was confused, too.

»Rowena Ravenclaw? _The_ Rowena Ravenclaw? «, Ron finally asked.

»How many Rowena Ranclaws do you know? «

»But – how? «

»Ravenclaw? «, Rowena muttered. »I haven’t heard that name in centuries. «

»Who the hell is Rowena Ravenclaw? What are you talking about? «, Dean asked aggressively.

»Rowena Ravenclaw was one of four witches and wizards to found the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She supposedly died in the 11th century because her daughter ran away with her diadem. «, Hermione answered without taking her eyes off the witch.

»Daughter? «, Crowley called out. »You had a daughter? «

»Yes Fergus. And I have to say she wasn’t any better than you at being a good child. «

»Whoa okay, wait. Let me get this straight. You know she’s a witch? And she founded a school? «

»That is correct and you don’t seem to be so surprised hearing that she is one. «

»Yeah well, I’m not. «

Sam decided that it was probably time to defuse the situation and suggested, »Why don’t we all go somewhere more private and talk there? «

»That is an excellent idea. «

* * *

**Cas**

Cas was mildly surprised to see Rowena at the pub. He had watched her in the park and she had known that he had been there but he had not thought that she would seek them out. Now, they were all upstairs in the small room, Rowena sitting on Sam’s bed, while Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione occupied Dean’s bed; Remus and Sirius had taken the children to their home and Dean, Sam, Cas and Crowley stood in front of the beds, looking at the witch.

»Alright, someone, please explain to me, what the hell is going on. «, Dean demanded.

»Actually, I could ask you the same thing. «, Harry spoke. His eyes were directed to Rowena but he was talking to all of them. »During the past three days, there have been three different incidents in which a ‘Supernatural’ being entered the UK. Apparently, that hasn’t happened in a very long time. A society, called the Men of Letters contacted our Ministry to help them investigate these incidents and I’m beginning to think that you are responsible for them. «

Cas could see how Dean tensed. Although, he couldn’t see the Hunters face, he imagined him narrowing his eyes, his face a mask of stone, showing no emotions.

»The Men of Letters? «

»Yes. «

Cas tilted his head, his eyes fixed on Harry. He had learned not to enter a human’s mind, during his time in earth, mostly because he knew that Dean didn’t like it and Cas respected Dean’s wishes, but he felt that this time, he could make an exception. Harry wasn’t lying. He thought of a woman called Antonia Bevell and a Minister and –

»Who are you? «, Harry suddenly asked. His head had spun around and he was looking directly at Cas, his mind shut off. »You are not wizards. «

»Wizards? «, Dean asked in outrage. Cas knew that Dean had a great problem with all things concerning magic and that he didn’t trust witches at all, being accused of being one, must be like an insult to him.

»Yes, wizards. People that use magic. Like Rowena here. Like us. You are not and yet; your mate here tries to read my thoughts. «

All eyes were now on Cas who wasn’t quite comfortable with all the attention. »My apologies. «, he said. He couldn’t explain how this man had managed to ward his mind against him. Humans were usually not capable of shielding their thoughts like that. Building walls around them so no one could get through.

»If you are not wizards, who are you? «

»They are Hunters. «, Hermione suddenly said.

»What? How do you know? «, Ron asked his wife.

»Well, It’s the only explanation that makes sense. They know what Rowena is, down in the pub they talked about Demons like it’s a normal thing and they are carrying weapons. «, Hermione explained soberly. Her tone told Cas that she was used to explaining things to her friends like they were obvious but they just couldn’t see it. Cas began to like her, she seemed kind and she certainly was clever.

»How do you know about Hunters? «, Sam asked and Hermione shrugged.

»I read about them the other night, while I was trying to find out something about the Men of Letters. «

»The Men of Letters are dead. They don’t exist anymore. «

»They do in the UK. «

»Right. So, what? You are all witches? «

»She is. We’re wizards. «, Ron said defensively.

»Same difference. «, Dean muttered.

»They are not the kind of witches you are used to. «, Rowena suddenly said. »There are different kinds of magic, not that you would ever care to know about that. These are natural born humans with a gift. When I was young, I and three friends of me created a safe place for those children. A place where they could be themselves, where they could learn how to control their powers. «

»That Hogwarts school you were talking about. «

»Yes. «

»You never said you had a daughter. «, Crowley suddenly said and Dean groaned. »Not now, Crowley. «, but both Rowena and Crowley ignored him.

»Oh, that was before your time. When Helena betrayed me, I thought it would be best to start a new life. I faked my own death, waited a few centuries and then started anew. Oh, if I had known how terrible it would be…«, the witch sighed theatrically.

* * *

 

  **Harry**

Harry had a hard time processing everything that had happened. Demons, Angels and a very alive Rowena Ravenclaw who turned out to be a horrible mother as well as an unpleasant person. He felt a wave of disgust rising up his chest; this woman was supposed to be one of the greatest witches of all time. One of the founders of Hogwarts they were all taught to look up to. They were supposed to admire. Well, he didn’t see much admirable here. Dean had started rambling again, Harry noticed that he did that quite a lot and he didn’t really bother to listen. His eyes fell on his friends. Hermione and Ginny, both looked just like he felt; contempt and a bit angry, while Ron just seemed to be confused. Further, his eyes wandered, falling on the two brothers and the men who Harry now believed to be a Demon and an Angel. Castiel, the men in the trench coat had tried to enter his mind and of course, Harry had noticed. His time being an Auror, had led him excel in Occlumency but he hadn’t expected this attack and had therefore not been able to react immediately. He wasn’t sure how much Castiel had seen. He didn’t have anything to hide but he also didn’t trust these Americans. The other man, Crowley, was staring at Rowena and in his eyes was nothing but pure hatred. Harry looked outside. The sky was getting darker and he could see the sun, leaning towards the horizon, he –

»Oh, Merlin’s beard! «, he suddenly cried out. He _remembered._

»What is it, Harry? «, Hermione asked concerned.

»Sorry, I have to get the kids. «, he just said and he saw, by the look in Hermione’s and Ginny’s eyes that they remembered, too. It was Ron who didn’t understand.

»What why? They’re fine, aren’t they? They’re with Sirius and Rem - «, and there it was. The realization. »- us. Bloody hell, you’re right. Sorry, lads but we have to go. «

The others stared at them, confused and probably very suspicious, but Harry didn’t care. It was the full moon tonight and of course the children weren’t in any immediate danger. Remus would go down into the basement, a sound proved room with concrete walls, a few mattresses and iron chains for good measure. The room could only be opened by Sirius since he was the only one who knew the spell and the password and he would go down there with Remus; keeping him company, which meant that the children would be on their own in the house.

»Whoa, not so quickly, where do you think you’re going? «, Dean asked, pulling out his gun. Harry knew that Dean just wanted to be save and he understood that, he really did; but he, Harry, had also his daughter to think of and that was far more important right now. However, before he could act, Ginny had already drawn her wand.

»I’m really sorry for this. «, she said. »Petrificus Totalus! « and before Dean could do as much as blink he lay on the floor, frozen.

»What the hell! What did you do to my brother! «, Sam shouted but Hermione had already grabbed Harry’s, Ginny’s and Ron’s arm and together they were turning on the spot, Disapparating out of the room.

* * *

 

  **Hermione**

They landed just in front of Sirius’ and Remus’ house.

»Now, _that_ , was not necessary. «, Ron grunted as they approached the door.

»I’ll apologize to them later. «, Ginny snapped.

Sirius was already waiting for them in the hallway.

»Finally! What happened? I was getting worried. «

»So sorry Sirius. Things got a bit…odd. «

»Tell me about it tomorrow. I need to go now, Remus is…not well. «, and with those words he disappeared into the basement, shutting the door behind him. Lily and Hugo lay on the sofa in the living room, sleeping tightly.

She sat down on a chair, while Ron went into the kitchen, presumably to make tea. Harry sat down next to her, watching her.

»Are you okay? «, he asked.

»I’m great. Rowena Ravenclaw is a total bitch, by the looks of it. I just met my first Demon, who is also her son, not forgetting an actual Angel who was trying to break into your mind and on top of it I forgot my children. «, she answered. She knew she was rambling but she couldn’t help it. It was a bit too much.

»So, not fine then. «, Harry concluded.

»No. Not fine. «, Hermine admitted. Ron returned with a big can of hot tea and a bottle of Firewhisky.

»Thought we might need something stronger. «, her husband explained.

* * *

 

  **Ron**

They spent the whole night siting in the living room, waiting. At some point Ron fell asleep and only woke up when he heard hushed voices.

»He’ll be fine. ‘t was a rough night for him but it wouldn’t be the first time. «

»He looks horrible. «

»He always does after the moon. «

Ron opened his eyes and saw Remus lying on the sofa while Sirius sat next to him, caressing his face. Hermione sat on a chair looking at the teacher in deep concern.

»Mornin’ «, he said in a low voice. Hermione and Sirius looked up.

»Morning, Ron. Want some coffee? «, Sirius asked and Ron nodded gratefully. His neck hurt like hell and he felt he hadn’t slept more than an hour. _Wow, I’m getting old._ He thought bitterly as he took the steaming mug from Sirius. »Thanks. «

It didn’t take long for all of them to wake up and half an hour later, the only one sleeping was Remus. And the children but they wouldn’t wake them up just yet; apparently, Harry had brought them into the guest room some time during the night.

»What happened yesterday? «, Sirius asked.

»A lot. Apparently, these men are Hunters. No idea why they’re here, though, but from what I’ve gathered they don’t know either. It’s weird. They definitely know something about these Men of Letters but they were surprised by Ginny’s spell, like they are not used to our kind of magic. Rowena said there are different kinds, whatever that means. She’s Crowley’s mother, by the way and they don’t particularly like each other. «, Hermione explained. Ron was astonished how much sense she seemed to make out of everything that had happened yesterday, but then again, it was Hermione.

»So…what know? «, Ron asked the others.

»How ‘bout a goddam explanation. «


	6. Fading Into Grey

**Dean**

The spell from the red haired woman hit him by surprise. He could hear Sam shouting and then a loud _pop_ but the only thing he could think of was, that he really, really, _really_ , fucking hated witches with red hair. Or just witches. There were hands all over him but he couldn’t move.

»He’s fine, Sam. Just petrified. «, that was Cas’ voice. There was a pair of fingers on his forehead and the familiar feeling of Grace rushing through his body. Dean blinked. It took him a moment to realize that he could move again.

»What the hell?! Where are they? «, he asked, looking around in the small room.

»Gone. «, his brother answered.

»Gone? What does that mean, gone? «

»I don’t know, man. They just vanished. «

»It’s called Apparating. «, Rowena suddenly said.

»Appa – what? «

»Apparating. Disappearing in one place and materializing in another. «

»Wow, that’s just freaky. I mean Angels can do that, I get it. Demons? Fine by me. But humans? No. No that’s just wrong. «, Dean could feel a familiar kind of anger rising in his chest. The same anger he always felt, when dealing with witches.

»Cas? Can you find them? «, he asked the angel.

»Of course I can. «, Cas answered and closed his eyes. Dean knew that he was looking for them with his Angel – Mojo and he also knew, not to interrupt him in that.

»And? Where are they? «, Dean asked, when Cas opened his eyes again.

»In a house not far from here. I believe it is the same house we met Sirius and Remus for the first time. «

»Great. Let’s go, then. «, Dean grunted and went towards the door.

»Can’t we do that tomorrow? Seriously. It’s not like they’re going anywhere and even if they were Cas can find them again. I want to sleep. «, Sam said and lay down on his bed. Dean was still fuming but he, too, was tired.

* * *

  **Sam**

Sam knew that Dean was pissed. He also knew that he should stop his brother from entering that house. He didn’t. It wasn’t exactly helpful either that Crowley didn’t have any problems with zapping them straight into the living room of Remus and Sirius.

»So…what now? «, Ron asked his friends. They were all sitting around a table in the living room, except Remus who was sleeping on the sofa. Sam noticed that the man looked like he had just went to Purgatory and back, and he knew how that looked like.

»How ‘bout a goddam explanation. «, Dean growled and the others turned around in shock.

»How did you get in here? «, Sirius asked and stood up, in his hand a slim stick of wood, just like the others.

»You’re not the only ones with some mojo at hand. «

»Good on you. What do you want? «

»Told ya, didn’t I? How ‘bout a goddam explanation! «

Deans and Sirius stared at each other and it was hard to tell who looked angrier, while Sam’s eyes rested on Remus. Something was wrong with that picture and yet uncomfortably familiar. _The full moon,_ he thought.

»Dean. «, he said. His brother turned his head lightly, then followed Sam’s eyes, staring at Remus for a second. Sam could practically see his brother think and when he came to the same conclusion as Sam his eyes narrowed.

»Really, dude? A fucking werewolf? «, he said, pointing his gun at Remus. Sirius raised his wand, »You hurt Remus, I swear on everything that is holy in this world, you will not live long enough to even regret it. «, Sirius snarled. There was a fire in Sirius’ eyes. A cold, burning fire of pure rage. Sam knew that look. It was the look of a man who knew he could survive. A man who, right now, was pushed to his limit and he was not afraid to jump.

»Dean, calm down. This isn’t getting us anywhere, let’s just – let’s just talk. «, Sam tried to get through to his brother.

»Yes, listen to your moose, squirrel. «

»Shut the fuck up, Crowley! «

»Oh, bloody hell. I’ve really had with you and your temper! «

»What the hell is that supposed to mean - «, Dean was shouting himself into rage until Cas interrupted him. It wasn’t much; barely a whisper of his name but Dean stilled immediately. Eyes closed, he took a deep breath and then turned back to Sirius, his gun lowered.

»Fine. «, he said. »Fine. Let’s talk. «

* * *

 

  **Cas**

Seeing Dean like this reminded him a lot of the influence the Mark had had on him, except, the Mark was gone. This was just how Dean was; the man John Winchester had brought him up to be. Shoot first, ask questions later. Everyone was looking between Sirius and Dean expectantly, waiting for what would happen next.

»Sirius? «, a weak voice from the sofa whispered. Cas saw Remus, stirring underneath the blankets. On the sound of Remus’ voice, Sirius face immediately softened and he hurried towards the sofa.

»Hey there, Moony. How’re you feeling? «

»Fine. What’s going on? «

»We have visitors. «

»Yeah, I figured as much. «. Remus sat up, paling visibly but when Sirius wanted to help him he shrugged him off. »I’m fine, Padfoot. «

»Oh, you stubborn, stupid bastard. «, Sirius muttered but there was no malice in his voice; just deep concern and love.

Remus had managed to stand up and now Cas could fully see it; the broken pieces of his soul. The darkness that was consuming him but also the hope and the kindness that was there. That was still there despite everything. Men like Remus were the reason why Cas was so intrigued with humans. Men like Remus and Sirius and Harry and Dean. Always Dean.

»Did you come here to kill us? Kill me? «, Remus asked. He stood up straight but it was obvious that it took him all of his strength not to sink back onto the sofa; his voice sounded tired and one of his wounds had started bleeding again.

Still, Dean seemed to be unmoved. »You’re a fricking werewolf, your friends are a bunch of witches - «, »Wizards. «, »- whatever! Give me one good reason why I should not kill you. «

»Dean - «

»What, Sammy? You have a problem, here? «

»No. I just - «

»Good. «

»Dean. «, Remus began to speak. »I understand that you are upset. I do but we a not the bad guys here - «

»Nah, that’s you. «, Sirius interrupted. Cas could hear a low, sighed »Sirius. «, coming from Remus but if Sirius had heard it, he chose to ignore it, »You know, everything was fine until you decided to barge in here, guns blazin’- «, »That’s enough, Sirius! «, Remus suddenly raised his voice, causing his boyfriend to stop talking. »That’s enough. «, he repeated before turning to Dean once again. »I don’t blame you for mistrusting us, I simply ask you to listen to me. Just listen. Afterwards, you can do with that whatever you want. «

»Alright. Talk, then. I’m all ears. «

And talk, he did.

* * *

 

  **Harry**

It was already late in the afternoon, when they had finally finished talking. Remus had started, telling his own story.

 

_I was only a little boy when I was bit. My dad worked for the Ministry and he had helped with the new Werewolf Restriction Laws. There was one werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, who didn’t like that at all and as a way to punish my dad, he attacked me and turned me. I was five, when that happened. It took me a very long time to accept who I am and I probably still haven’t. I didn’t have any friends until Hogwarts, my parents had made sure of that, but once I was away from home and I met Sirius and James and – well, they were the best friends I could have wished for and they helped me. They helped me in a way I can never pay them back for._

He had gone on, explaining about the first war against Voldemort; about the Order of the Phoenix; the traitor and finally James’ and Lily’s death.

 

  _That was probably the worst night of my life. I saw the fireworks in the sky, I knew, something had happened, something that was both good and bad. I got the owl with the news from Dumbledore himself, telling me about their death and Sirius’ arrest. In that night, I lost everything I ever had that made me happy._

Of course, Harry knew the story. He knew every bit of it, but he had never heard it from someone who had been so directly affected. It had never crossed Harry’s mind to ask Remus or Sirius about that fatal Halloween night but he was, listening to it, living it through like he’d been there, too.

At some point, Remus couldn’t keep up the facade anymore and Sirius literally carried him to their bedroom to let him sleep, so Harry continued, picking up the story where Remus had broken it off, »I had no idea I was a wizard until my 11th birthday. My aunt and uncle knew but they did everything to hide it, deny it. When I came to Hogwarts it was…indescribable. I found a home. I found friends. I found a family. I knew that it was Voldemort who had killed my parents but I didn’t know what that meant. That year, was the first time I met him. He tried to kill me, I got away. The years after that weren’t any different. It was always Voldemort, trying to find a new way to come back to life and in my fourth year, he succeeded. I believed for a very long time that it was my fault. It wasn’t. There was nothing I could have done. He used me to regain his body but again he failed to kill me. Shortly after that, the second war started. seventeen years ago, we managed to finally defeat Voldemort. It should have been over, then. Everything should have been fine. «, he finished. Ginny’s hand was lying on his shoulder and Harry was grateful that she was there, giving him something to hold on to. Telling about those years, reliving them, it had brought back memories of things he didn’t want to remember. Bad memories.

* * *

 

  **Hermione**

After Harry had finished talking there was an awkward silence. Hermione could see that Dean’s anger was long gone. In fact, there was something like recognition in the other man’s eyes.

»Brilliant. That was a lovely story but I think I will - «, Crowley had started talking and was about to get up when Dean interrupted him, »Sit down, Crowley. «, he said in a very calm voice and to everyone’s surprise, Crowley did. What was even more surprising, was when Dean started talking again.

»Our mum died when I was three. A demon, named Azazel, killed him. Dad spent the rest of his life hunting him down. He was the one that brought us up the way we are. Being Hunters, kind of the family business, y’know. He was a shit dad but he did his job, always trying to protect us. Preparing us for what’s out there. He died seeking revenge and, well, saved my life with that. I know what it’s like having people die on my watch. People I know. People I care about. A lot of shit has happened during the past ten years, like a lot, but…well, at least I didn’t have to fight in a war against some shit – ass wizard at the age of 17. «

Hermione wondered if that was his way of saying sorry. She also wondered what kind of ‘shit has happened during the past ten years’, but she refrained herself from asking. It seemed in any way, like they all weren’t so different from each other after all.

»So, we’re good? «, Ginny asked. Her eyes were strict and she looked very much like Molly at the moment.

»Yeah. We’re good. «, Dean agreed.

They sat a in silence again but this time it was different. Consensual.

»Can I ask one more question about Remus, though? «, Sam finally asked.

»What about him? «, came Sirius voice from behind. He seemed more relaxed then before but it was clear that he would still protect Remus with his life if necessary.

»You really keep him locked up all night, every night on the full moon? «

»Every bloody month. You know, the person that fears the wolf the most, is Remus himself. I was never scared of the wolf, only ever of losing him. Why do you think the transformations leave him like this? He’s fighting a war with himself once a month. Remus has never bit anyone in his life, let alone kill someone in his wolf form and he has never, intentionally hurt someone. He’s a good man. «

»I believe you. «

»Good. «

* * *

 

  **Ron**

Ron thought that the day ways running somewhat anticlimactic. The tension that had been between the two groups only a few hours ago, was gone. Now, they sat comfortably in Sirius’ and Remus’ living room, drinking Butterbeer and sharing stories.

»We had that one case a few years back in Colorado. Vengeful spirit who infected people with a kind of ghost sickness which makes them paranoid and in the end, they literally die of fear. Well, Dean here, got infected. And we went into this lumber mill, Dean was completely useless but then there were these lockers and one of them rattled like something was trapped in there; so, I opened the locker and a cat jumped out and Dean just screamed like a girl and I swear he was _that_ close to jumping into my arms. «, Sam told them. Everyone laughed at the image, except Dean who glared at his brother.

»That is so not true. «, he tried to defend himself.

»It is, too. «

»Shut up. «, Dean said, not meeting anyone’s gaze. »Before I tell them how you lost your shoe. «

»You wouldn’t! «

»Wouldn’t I? «

It was fascinating to hear about the things Sam and Dean had encountered during their life but Ron definitely didn’t want to swap places with them. He was quiet content with his boring, little life together with his family and friends. They, too, had told stories from Hogwarts. Sam was especially interested in the classes they had had. It was obvious that Dean didn’t like wizards and witches very much, though he didn’t say why and he did his best to hide it. It was nothing personal, of that, Ron was certain.

»Now, I am really sorry to interrupt your fairytale session but what do we do about miss Devil? «, Sirius asked after a couple of minutes.

Castiel, the Angel, tilted his head, »I am quite certain that my brother is not female. «, he spoke. Everyone stopped talking at once to stare at the man; it was Dean who reacted.

»Cas, _I_ am quite certain, that he was not talking about Lucifer. «, he simply said and Cas nodded. »I see. «

Ron was a bit confused. He wasn’t very familiar with this whole Heaven and Hell business. Those beliefs were for Muggles.

»Wait. «, Ron said, »Are you saying your brother is the Devil? «

»Yes. «, Cas answered very serious.

»Wow. Speaking of family issues. «, Ron muttered and Dean suppressed a laugher.

»I don’t understand. «, Cas said. The poor guy looked even more confused than Ron felt and he was sorry for his comment.

»Never mind. «

»Antonia Bevell. «, Harry began to explain. »She’s with the Men of Letters, nasty piece of work. She’s also the one, pressing the Minister to find out who set of the alarms during the past three days. «

»Well, you’ve solved that one. I think we’d like to speak with that Bevell woman. «, Sam said and Dean nodded in agreement.


	7. Believing Is The Hardest Part

**Dean**

He felt oddly relaxed. Something he hadn’t felt in quite a while. Maybe this could be a holiday after all. They had decided to pay Antonia Bevell a visit but not until the next day and for now, they still sat in Remus’ and Sirius’ living room while the two owners of the house were in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had left a while ago to bring the children to Ginny’s and Ron’s parents and Sam had wandered off to the library and Crowley had vanished, too, leaving Dean and Cas alone on the sofa. Although all the other seats were free now, neither of them moved away. Dean had grown used to Cas’ habit of invading his personal space and he couldn’t say that it made him uncomfortable; in the contrary, having Cas so close to him calmed him down; made him feel save.

»How do you feel, Dean? «; Cas suddenly asked.

»Honestly? I’m not sure. I mean the Mark is gone but…it’s still there. D’you know what I mean? «

»The memories are still fresh. I belief there can be aftereffects. Periods of time in which you feel like nothing has changed. I don’t belief that that is anything to worry about. The Mark of Cain is gone and it stays gone. It has no power over you, Dean. «

»I know. «

»But you are worried. «, Cas stated. It was creepy how he always did that. How he always just _knew_.

»How do you do that? «, Dean asked.

»I do not need to see inside you to know what I will find there. I know you, Dean. «

»Yeah. I suppose you do. «

They stayed silent for a moment. Just sat there next to each other, sides touching. Dean used the time to allow himself to open up a bit. That was always a very tricky thing to do but he felt like it would be safe now. There was a warm kind of fondness, whenever he thought of the Angel. A sympathy that he had not experienced before. He had surely liked Lisa. Maybe even loved but there had always been something between them. Now, Cas was something different. Cas could see him. All of him and Dean didn’t feel the need to hide or to lie or to be anyone but him. He was pretty sure that Cas knew that too.

»Ahem. «, Dean startled when he heard the soft cough behind his back. He hadn’t even realized that he had been staring at Cas but now that Sam walked back into the room, he was sure that his brother had noticed. There was a smug smile around his lips and a very knowing expression on his face. Dean stood up abruptly, driven by the desire to leave the room. He ended up in the guest room and stared out of the window. It had started raining.

»You know I really don’t know why you’re being so edgy about it. «, Sam stepped beside him, following Dean’s example to look out of the window.

»No idea what you’re talking about. «, Dean muttered.

»Of course, not. «, Sam said although they both knew that Sam didn’t belief him. »But in case you _should_ have an idea: I’m happy for you. This could be a fresh start for all of us, Dean. «

Dean nodded. He wasn’t sure, Sam could see it but his silence seemed to be enough. Sam walked out of the room again, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

  **Sam**

Watching Dean watching Cas was something, Sam was fairly used to. He knew that his brother’s way of dealing with feelings was tremendous amounts of alcohol and deep shoveling. However, even Dean couldn’t ignore his feelings for the Angel any longer. It was obvious by the way he interacted with him. Cas always seemed to be there even when he wasn’t, in the back of Dean’s mind. It was in the way his brother looked at him and in the way, he laughed and smiled when Cas was around. It was in the way, Dean allowed Cas to be with him. Sam knew what was going on in Dean and he knew that Dean knew and that Cas knew, too. He also knew, that Dean would never act on those feelings and Cas wouldn’t be Cas if he asked Dean about them, so that left Sam to push his brother a bit in the right direction.

They all sat at the dinner table together, when Sam noticed that one of them was missing.

»Where’s Crowley? «, he asked.

»Don’t know. Don’t care. «, Dean answered without even looking up from his plate. It wasn’t long until a very angry voice came from behind them.

»Dean Winchester! What have you done? «

Dean looked up, unimpressed, »Crowley. Where’ve you been, then? «

»Hell. «, Crowley replied and stepped into the room. »I repeat myself. What. Have. You. Done? «

»What are you talking about, dude? I haven’t done anything. «

»What the hell am I talking about? I’m talking about Death, Dean! Did you know, that there hasn’t been a single new soul admitted to Hell during the past three days? «

Dean blinked. Sam could see a flash of confusion and maybe a bit of guilt before his brother caught himself again.

»Nope. But I do now. What about it? «

»People stopped dying. Funny, that, isn’t it? Since you and your little moose here were last to have seen Death? «

_Shit._ They had told Cas and Crowley that Death had been at the Diner, but they hadn’t told them everything. The part where Dean had driven the Scythe through Death’s neck, they had left out.

»Oh, right. That. «, Dean mumbled and started eating again.

»Oh, yeah. _That_. Care to elaborate? «

»Well, I – uh – I might have killed Death. «, Dean said casually.

There was a heavy silence in the room in which no one dared as much as breathing.

»You might have killed Death? «, Crowley repeated in a dangerously low voice. »You _might_ have _killed_ Death?! «. Crowley’s eyes turned red, his whole appearance radiating and aura of anger. Even Dean seemed to sense that the situation was getting a bit out of hand. Hermione had clapped her hands over her mouth, while Ginny had become very pale.

»Look, I’m sorry, alright? He wanted me to kill Sammy and I couldn’t do that, so I killed him instead. «, Dean explained but Sam had the feeling that he was just making things worse.

»Sorry? You are s _orry?!_ Do you have _any_ what you have done? «

Admittedly, he probably hadn’t and neither had Sam. It had been an emotional act and they both hadn’t thought much about the consequences once it had been over.

»You have destroyed the natural order! You have broken the one thing that keeps me in my throne and you are bloody, sorry?!«, Crowley screamed. Sam had rarely seen the Kind of Hell so angry and he feared that he might lose that last bit of restraint he had left and hurt Dean.

»That is enough Crowley! «, Cas had stood up, apparently having the same thoughts as Sam. His eyes were burning blue and he held his Angel Blade in his hand.

»Oh, don’t you start! I know you want to protect your little boyfriend but this has gone too far! «

»Yes, but harvesting rage and violence will not help either. «

»What are you gonna do? Smite me, with your godly power? I think not. «

»Ahem. «, while Cas and Crowley had started a supernatural staring contest, Hermione had pulled herself together and was now standing. »I – er – I can’t pretend that I fully understand what has happened but I think the gist of it is, that Dean has killed death and now people have stopped dying. Mister Crowley is very upset about that, because obviously, that’s bad for his business. «, she started. Sam could hear a muffled, »Finally, someone understands. «, from Crowley but the witch went on. »Now, I don’t know if that is even relevant but I couldn’t help thinking that we might have a solution to your problem. «

* * *

  **Cas**

While Hermione was talking, she was looking intently at Harry. It took the man a moment to realize that his friend was staring at him but when he did his eyes widened.

»Oh no. No Hermione that is not going to happen! «, he said quickly but Hermione just grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

»Excuse us. «. she said. Ron and Ginny quickly followed.

»Why didn’t you tell me, Dean? «, Cas asked the Hunter. It wasn’t an accusation, just a simple question.

»I dunno. I forgot? «

»You forgot you killed Death? «, Cas asked. He didn’t belief that that was true.

»It all happened so quickly and then the Mark was gone and I suppose it just kind of slipped my mind. «, Dean admitted. Now, that, Cas could believe. It was true that things had gotten a bit out of hand that day and in all the commotion it was easy not to think of something especially if one didn’t want to think of it.

Crowley snorted in disdain but said nothing. Cas was still keeping his eyes on the Demon in fear of another outbreak. He would not make the mistake of underestimating Crowley; he knew what the Kind of Hell was capable of and if his wrath was directed at Dean, Cas had to do everything in his power to protect his friend.

»I understand. You wanted to protect your brother. But Crowley is right that that should have never happened. Dying is an important part of life and a world without death would mean chaos. You need Death. «

»For once, I agree with the Angel. «, Crowley said.

* * *

 

  **Harry**

Hermione had dragged him outside although that wasn’t really necessary. Harry knew what Hermione was palling and he knew that she knew that he didn’t like it, at all.

»Just think about, Harry. «, she urged him.

»I _am_ thinking about it and I think it’s not an option. It’s a terrible idea. «

»It’s the _only_ idea. «

»Alright, sorry. Bit lost here. What are you talking about? «, Ron asked. He and Ginny had come out of the room shortly after them.

»The Deathly Hallows. «, Harry explained.

»What about them? «

»Their mine, technically. I’m the ‘Master of Death’, remember? «

Ron simply said, »Oh. « and a loom of awareness dawned on his face. »You’re right. That _is_ a terrible idea but, well, do you have a better one? «

»I don’t want them, Ron. I never did. «

»But you have them now, so we might as well use them. «

»I’m not digging up Dumbledore’s bones. «, Harry quickly threw in, because that was the biggest issue. The Elder Wand was buried with the former Headmaster of Hogwarts. The thought of violating that grave made Harry’s stomach turn.

»You don’t have to. «, Ginny said, looking at the door to the kitchen. Harry knew what she was thinking. She wanted the Hunters to retrieve the Wand.

»Let’s at least tell them what we know. «, Hermione continued. Harry sighed. Of course, he knew that she was right. He still didn’t like it.

»Fine. «, he finally said and turned around without another word.

* * *

 

  **Hermione**

With a flick of her wand, Hermione summoned Remus’ copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard and lay it on the table.

»What’s this, then? «, Dean asked.

»A book. «

»Aren’t you a smart one. I can see that. «

»It’s a storybook. Fairytales for Wizards. Amongst others, there is the Tale of the Three Brothers. The short version is, that three brothers cheated Death. Death didn’t like that but being smart, as he is, he pretended to reward them with gifts. The first brother, the oldest one, wanted a wand, more powerful than any other, so Death created one from the branch of an elder tree. The second brother wanted to humiliate Death and demanded something with which he could bring back the dead and Death gave him the Resurrection Stone. The third brother, the youngest and most modest one, didn’t trust Death, so he asked for Death’s Invisibility Cloak. The three brothers went home. The first one with the Elder Wand wanted to prove to everyone that he was invincible so he picked a fight. He won, of course, but was later slain in his sleep and the Wand was taken from him. The second brother used the Stone to resurrect the girl he had loved. You can’t, of course, just bring back the dead. She was merely an echo of herself, so the brother killed himself in the end to be with her for real. The story goes on, that Death searched many years for the third brother without finding him. Only when the man was of high age, he took of the Cloak and welcomed Death as an old friend. That’s the story. But it’s not just that. These gifts; their real. They exist. They are known as the Deathly Hallows. The Elder Wand. «, Hermione drew a line on a sheet of paper. »The Resurrection Stone. «, she circled the line. »And the Invisibility Cloak. «, she finished with a triangle around the circle.

Dean, Cas, Sam and Crowley stared at the drawing until Cas began to speak, »I heard of these Hallows but I always thought that they were just a product of human imagination. That Death would never have granted them these ridiculous wishes. «

»He did and they are more than just imagination. They’re very real. These brothers existed; their names were Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell; and, lucky for us, we also have the Master of these Hallows. «, she ended, side – glancing at Harry.

»Whoa, wait. Are you telling me that, Harry here is, what? The Master of Death? «, Dean asked in disbelief.

»That’s what I’m telling you, yes. I’m sure it must at least be worth something. «

»That’s ridiculous. «, Dean declared.

»It was the Wand, that saved my life in that final duel with Voldemort. With the help of the Stone I was able to talk to my parents, just moments before I died and the Cloak has been in my possession since I was eleven and before that, he belonged to my father. Is that really so ridiculous? «, Harry muttered.

Dean opened his mouth to reply something but Sam interrupted him, »Okay, let’s say this is real. How do we use it? I mean, do you have these Hallows just lying around in your bedroom? «

»No. I lost the Stone in the Forbidden Forest and the Wand is where I hoped nobody would find it. The Cloak, however, is at home. «

»Right. Still leaves the question how we can use that to bring back Death. «

»Excellent. «, Crowley said, while standing up. »And that, my friends, is the part where I shall take my leave from you. It has been a pleasure, as always. « and then he was gone. Hermione blinked, staring at the space where moments before the demon had been.

»Don’t mind him. He’s a dick. «, Sam said to her and Hermione could only agree.

* * *

 

  **Ron**

Admittedly, Hermione’s idea of using the Deathly Hallows to bring back Death was nuts but in lack of a better plan they all joined in. Remus and Sirius had a large library in their house with various books on Dark Magic and long forgotten rituals. Hermione said, she wanted to go through the Ministry’s archives again and of course, there was Dumbledore’s book collection, which was still at Hogwarts. Remus, Sirius and Cas said that they would stay in the house to examine the books there, while Hermione said, she would somehow get Dean into the Ministry and Sam wanted to come with Ron and Harry to visit Hogwarts while Ginny stayed with the children; but not until tomorrow.


	8. What Is Wrong With This Picture?

**Dean**

 

»Man, this is rubbish. How are we ever going to find anything here? «, Dean groaned. He felt like they had been searching the archives for hours.

»We’ve only been here an hour. How do _you_ usually do your research? «, Hermione mumbled without looking up from the book in her hand.

»I don’t. That’s Sammy’s job. «

»Well then you should be grateful to have your brother. «

_I am,_ Dean thought. Because, really, where would he be without his brother? But he didn’t say it. He didn’t say anything and instead went further down the rows of books, looking for something interesting. Dean had the feeling that Rowena might be able to help them but he would also rather die than ask her for anything.

»Dean! Come over here for second. «. Hermione called and Dean made his way back to her. When he found the witch, she was sitting at a table, buried in a pile of books.

»You found something? «

»Sort of. It’s rather what I didn’t find. «, Hermione said and stood up. »When I was here the last time, looking for information on the Men of Letters, there was this book on experimental magic with all kinds of rites and spells. Things I’ve never seen before. I marked it for later because though it might be useful. «

»Aha. So? «

»It’s not here anymore. Someone took it. «

Dean tried to look unimpressed although that did sound suspicious. He opened his mouth to reply something but Hermione cut him off, »Don’t tell me that that’s a coincidence, because it’s not. It can’t be. That book must have something important, or otherwise, it wouldn’t be gone, now that we need it. «

»Maybe you’re right. «, Dean said considering. The truth was, he entirely agreed with her. There was no such thing as coincidence and he was certain that, whoever took that book, was trying to stop them from bringing back Death.

* * *

 

  **Sam**

Sam was amazed by Hogwarts. It was like walking in a dream world except this was real. Ron and Harry had had a few concerns about bringing Sam because he was, what they called a ‘Muggle’ but apparently, he wasn’t that muggle – ish after all because it turned out that he had no problems entering the schoolgrounds

»This is awesome! «, he said, while they walked up to the gates.

»Wait until you see the inside. «, Ron said and opened the doors.

Wide eyes and mouth hanging open ever so slightly, Sam entered the school. He was lost for words.

»Ah, Harry. Mr. Weasley. «, an old woman approached them, greeting the two wizards. She looked very strict but there was kindness in her eyes.

»Minerva. «, Harry’s eyes lit up visibly and he smiled at the woman.

»I am surprised. I did not expect to see you here. «, she said, then looking at Sam, »And with a visitor. «

»Er, yes, sorry. Professor, this is Sam Winchester. Sam, Professor McGonagall. Listen, we need access to Dumbledore’s old books. You still have them I assume? «

»Naturally, but why? «

»I can’t say, I’m afraid. But it’s important. «

Harry and the Professor looked at each other for a moment and it seemed like they were having a silent debate over something, until the Professor nodded.

»I trust you, Potter although I do not understand. «

»Thank you. «

»This way. «, she said and walked down a corridor. Harry, Ron and Sam followed quickly. Sam had a hard time keeping up because everything he saw was literally magical but not in the way he was used to. This was impressive and exciting and he really wished he had more time exploring this new world. They stopped in front of two major gargoyles.

»Felix Felicis. «, Professor McGonagall said and the Gargoyles moved to make way to a staircase. Sam had hardly enough time to take in the circular office with portraits all around the wall before they had entered another room, similar to the first, except that the wall was covered in one huge bookshelf.

»Wow. «, Sam could hear Ron whispering. »I’ve never been here before. «

»Very few have. Consider this a privilege. Now, I assume that there is no point in asking what exactly you are looking for? «, McGonagall asked.

»No Professor, «, Harry answered. »We don’t even quite know that ourselves. «

»Very well. I need to get back to my school. «, she said and left the room.

»Okay. Where do we start? «, Ron asked. Sam had already gotten to work, scanning the books for something remotely interesting but he could still hear Harry’s answer.

»You two look for anything that might help us. I need to do something first. «, he said and went out just like McGonagall had.

* * *

 

  **Cas**

Cas, Remus and Sirius sat around a large table in the library, books all scattered all around them.

»Found anything yet? «, Sirius asked. It was clear that he did not enjoy this.

»Nothing. «, Remus answered. The werewolf looked still a bit pale but much better than he had before. Cas decided that he quite liked the man. He was calm and very intelligent.

»Bollocks. «, Sirius muttered and slapped his hand on the table. Remus looked up from his book, eyes on Sirius.

»Why don’t you go and make us a cup of tea? «, he asked. For a moment, it looked like Sirius was going to complain but then he nodded in agreement and went outside.

»I’m sorry. Pads was never one for research and revising. That was always me. No, he and Prongs were naturals at school. Or they could have been, anyway. «, Remus said with a gentle smile.

»You are very close. «. Cas pointed out. »You trust each other more than you trust yourselves, that is a very intimate and very strong relationship. «

Remus blinked in surprise. Of course, he had noticed, that Cas was not asking but merely stating. He nodded, »Yes. I trust Sirius with my life. I love him. «

»He loves you back. I would have never believed that human emotions can be so strong. «

»But you believe it now. «, Remus said, that, too, was not a question, nevertheless, Cas nodded. He did believe.

»Before I met the Winchesters I had only been to earth a few times and never for long. They changed me. They changed the way I see things. «

»For the better? «

»Yes. «

Something chattered in the kitchen and Remus jumped to his feet immediately.

»Padfoot!? «, he called out, drawing his wand. »Sirius, are you alright?! «

»Fine! I’m fine. Just dropped something! « came the answer. »Could you come here for a second? «

Remus and Cas hurried out of the library towards the kitchen and they both stopped dead when they saw what had happened. Sirius was crouching in front of a dark figure who lay on the floor. Cas knew that he should recognize it but all he could see for now, was the blood on the floor.

»Merlin! What happened? «, Remus called out in horror. »Is that your blood? «

»No, it’s his. «, Sirius answered and made way so they could see who was lying there. Cas recognized Crowley except it wasn’t. Something was different. Something had changed.

»Crowley. «, Cas muttered and approached the Demon.

»Hello Castiel. «, Crowley’s voice was rough and weak.

Concentrating hard, Cas send a message to Sam and Dean to return immediately, then he did his best to help the King of Hell.

»Ironic, isn’t it? I saved your life, now you get to save mine. «, Crowley laughed and blood spilled out of his mouth.

»Don’t speak. «, Cas snapped, working his grace to tend Crowley’s wounds.

* * *

 

  **Harry**

It didn’t even take him that long to find the place where Voldemort had killed him. It was strange to be there again; seeing the clearing after all that time, empty and peaceful. Finding the stone was easy after that and just when he had closed his fingers around it, he saw a silvery Jack Russel Terrier; Ron’s Patronus.

»Remus send a message. Something’s happened; come back to the castle. «. Ron’s voice faded away and Harry hurried back to the school, where Ron and Sam were already waiting for him.

»There you are. «, Ron greeted him. »Where’ve you been? «

»The Forest. «

»The Forest? Why? «

»I’ll explain later. What happened? «, he asked the other two.

Sam answered, »We’re not sure. Remus said something about Crowley but - «, he let the sentence unfinished but Harry understood anyway. They crossed the borders of the schoolgrounds and Apparated back to London.

When they entered the room, Dean and Hermione were there too. Cas and the older Hunter looked both worried, while Hermione, Remus and Sirius seemed to be confused.

»What happened? «, Harry asked the others.

His godfather shook his head, »I don’t even know. I was down here making tea when he was suddenly just there, bleeding all over floor. «, he said.

»This isn’t good, Sammy. «, Dean said and everyone turned to look at him. »There are only two things that could have done this. «. Sam nodded, like he understood.

»What two things? «, Harry asked.

»Angel or a bunch of very angry Demons. «

»You think they finally snapped? «; Sam asked. »Kicked him off the throne? «

»I dunno, man. I mean, I certainly wasn’t his biggest fan but he did make sure that things went properly downstairs. He played fair; for a Demon. «

It was a bit bizarre to hear things like that. Surely, Harry knew that Crowley was a Demon and Cas was an Angel but he didn’t _know._ They looked like ordinary people, they mostly acted like that too and the thought of the actual Hell was not something, Harry particularly enjoyed.

»You’re talking like it hasn’t always been like that. «, Hermione remarked.

»Damn straight, it hasn’t. I mean I don’t know how it is now but I’m sure it’s better than the last time I’ve been there. «

»You - «, Ron stuttered. »You’ve been to Hell? «

»Long time ago. «, Dean said, barely even paying attention to the wizard because in that moment, a groan came from the sofa, Crowley was lying on.

* * *

 

  **Hermione**

Everyone spun around, when they noticed that Crowley had woken up but the Americans were the ones approaching him.

»Crowley? «, Dean asked.

»’lo, Squirrel. «

»What the hell happened? «

»It’s a bloody riot down there. They attacked me. My own Demons attacked me. «, it was quite obvious that the mere thought of it made him extremely angry but he was still hurt, which Hermione was glad about. She didn’t like to admit it but she was scared of that man. That Demon.

»Great. «, Dean growled. »Suppose that means you’re gonna stay with us now. «

»Who is commanding them? «, Castiel asked.

»How should I know? I didn’t stick around long enough to find out because I was a bit busy saving my own skin. «

»Could it be Rowena? «, Hermione asked, remembering what the witch had said. Crowley looked at her as if he had just noticed she was there at all.

»She might be an evil bitch but even she couldn’t pull off something like this. No Demon takes orders from a witch. «

»So? What happens now? «, Dean asked angrily.

»Nothing. «

»Dean. «, Cas said suddenly. Everyone turned around but the Angel’s eyes were fixed on the table.

»What is it, Cas? «, Dean asked.

»Look. Who put that there? «

»Who put what where? What are you talking -? «, Dean stopped talking when he, too, saw what Cas was seeing. One after another, they all began to gather around the table, staring with wonder and surprise at the object lying on it.

»What the hell? «, Sirius and Dean whispered simultaneously.

»That book is not from our library. «, Remus stated, his boyfriend nodded in agreement.

»I’ve never seen this one before. «

»Me neither. «, Hermione said. The book was definitely quite old and seemed very heavy. An aura of darkness and cold was coming from it and Hermione shivered slightly.

»This is impossible. «, Cas said, edging closer to the book.

»Cas, what do you know? You’ve mentioned that you could feel something when we came here. «, Dean spoke to Castiel in a very calm way, full of intimacy and warmth.

»I could, yes. «

»You can feel something now. «, that wasn’t a question, yet Cas nodded in agreement. »Is it the same thing? «

»Yes. «

»Then what is it, Cas? «, this time, Dean’s question sounded more urgent.

»I – I’d rather not say. Not until I’m entirely sure. «

»Why? «

»Because they have died many years ago. «

* * *

 

  **Ron**

Cas’ words hang in the air and no one dared to speak. They all just stood around the table, staring at the mysterious book, until –

»Oh, you humans always have to make a drama out of everything, don’t you? «, Crowley barked from the sofa. »So there’s a book lying on the table. So what? «

They chose to ignore the Demon and instead started looking at each other. Looking for a clue; someone who might know what to do next. Hermione picked up the book, going through the pages.

»This is dark magic. Really dark. «, she concluded after a moment.

»Yeah well, tough. Will it help us? «, Dean asked. Ron glared at the man but didn’t say anything. Dean was probably right; it didn’t really matter what kind of magic it was as long as it helped them.

»Probably. Give me second. «, Hermione said and went off with the book. Dean groaned and sat down on a chair, while Sam kept watching Hermione and Cas’ eyes lay on Dean. Ron’s friends, too, sat down and Ron decided that it was time for a cup of tea.

A few moments later, Hermione called, »Got it! «, and they all hurried back to the table; this time Crowley joined them as well.

»Well, these are old runes, like, proper old, but I could decipher a few and the caption definitely talks about the ‘Summoning of Death’ «, she explained.

»But we know how to do that. «, Sam said. »We did it a few times already but he can’t be summoned now because he’s dead. «. For a second, Ron wondered why these guys would have wanted to summon Death, but he quickly averted these thoughts when Hermione rolled her eyes.

»If you had let me finish, you I would have told you, that there is more than one way to do it. There is the regular way and then there is the one specifically designed for the Master of Death. «. Every eye in the room slowly turned to Harry who continued staring at Hermione, like he could shut everything else out.

»That’s great. How does it work? «

»I don’t know, Dean. I need more time for that. «

»Well, then what are you waiting for? «, the Hunter snapped at that was enough for Ron to snap too, »Oi, mate! Don’t talk to her like that! «, he said and stepped forward. He knew that he couldn’t win against Dean, not without using magic but he still felt like he needed to protect Hermione here.

»It’s okay, Ron. «, Hermione said calmly.

There was a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back. Ron didn’t fight it, so that Cas stepped between him and Dean, his face unreadable.


	9. You Were Only Ever You

**Dean**

Dean and Cas sat side by side on the sofa, while everyone else was still at the kitchen table.

»Cas who do you think it is? «, Dean asked after a while.

»Dean. «. It was single word but somehow Cas managed to put a whole conversation in it. He always did that; express everything he felt, everything he thought with just his name. Dean knew, that Cas wouldn’t tell him. But that was alright because he trusted Cas, he always had and he always would. Dean could feel his thoughts drifting, memories, pictures, words of days long gone.

He saw Cas stepping into that shed, a worrier of Heaven, mighty and beautiful.

_I’ll watch over you_

Cas standing in Stull Cemetary with a bottle of Holy Oil in his hand yelling at Michael.

_I’d rather have you, cursed or not._

Cas and him, back in Purgatory.           

_I did it – all of it – for you_

Cas standing over him, his blade ready to kill him.

_Cas, I need you._

Every goddam time, Cas saved his arse.

_I always come when you call_

Every goddam time, he, Dean, let Cas down. And the Angel was still there.

_Don’t ever change._

Because Cas had never seen him as the son that had failed or the brother that was too full of himself; to Cas he wasn’t a Hunter or a lady’s man, but only always just the human that deserved saving and that was far more than most people saw in him.

»Guys I think I found something! «, Hermione called as she reentered the room. Dean and Cas both got up and walked to the table.

»What is it? «

»Well, it wasn’t easy and I can’t promise that I got it 100% right but it’s the best I could do for now. «

»Alright, alright. Just skip to the part where you tell us what it says. «. Dean urged her.

»There is a kind of ritual, involving the Deathly Hallows. It says that you need all three of them. You burn them. «

»That’s all? «

»I wish it was. It says further that ‘two souls need ’need to be exchanged. «, Hermione continued, looking at the others as if asking for confirmation. Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

»Does that mean what I think it means? «, Dean asked. It was Cas who answered.

»I believe so. «

»No way. No. We can’t do that! «

»Why? What does it mean? «, Harry asked.

»It means that a soul from Heaven must go to Hell and the other way around. «, Sam explained.

»Yes. That’s what I thought as well because the last thing that is said here is that we need a servant from Heaven and a servant from Hell to give their blood. «

»Oh, well aren’t we just lucky we’ve got that. «, Dean remarked sarcastically. »It’s still not happening. I’m not gonna sent some poor soul from Heaven downstairs just so some douchebag can enjoy Paradise. «

»I don’t think we’ve got a choice here, Dean. «

»Bullshit, Sammy. We’ve always got a choice. «

* * *

 

**Sam**

»Does it say anything about how that exchange is supposed to go? «

»Well, yes. Besides the Master of Death and the two Servants you need two humans and depending on them, the souls are being chosen. «

»Oh, great. This is getting better and better, so now we have to choose who goes? «

»Dean, just think about it. «, Sam said. »The other option would be, doing nothing and that is not an option. Not for us. «

Dean glared at his brother, »I don’t like this. «, he said determined.

»Neither do I. «

The fell into a grave silence. Sam actually thought about what they might do; sending a soul to Hell that didn’t belong there. That was not something he wanted.

»What about that Beverell chick? «, Dean asked eventually.

The others looked up, »What about her? «

»I think I’d like to speak with her now. «

* * *

 

  **Cas**

While Harry and Dean went to the Headquarters of the Man of Letters and Ron and Hermione went back home, Cas stayed with Sam, Crowley, Remus and Sirius at the house. Crowley had recovered from the attacks and was now sitting on the sofa and starring into the fireplace; Remus and Sirius had excused themselves to the bedroom.

Cas and Sam stayed in the kitchen, examining the book on the table.

»You would tell us if it was dangerous, wouldn’t you? «, Sam asked suddenly. Cas didn’t need to ask to know what he meant.

»Of course, Sam. I do not believe it to be dangerous, rather than strange. «

»It’s one of your brothers, isn’t it? «, Sam asked and Cas sighed.

»I doubt that my ‘brothers’ still see me as one them. «, he admitted quietly.

»Just because you did what you wanted to do and not what you were told to. «

»But that is the point, Sam. What good is an Angel if he can’t follow orders? That’s what our purpose is. I do not regret my actions. I am merely questioning my right to call myself an Angel of the Lord. «, Cas said. Of course, he didn’t regret it. Any of it. Meeting Dean and Sam had been a good thing.

»But if none of you have ever actually seen God, how do you know he doesn’t approve of your actions? Maybe he wanted you to do all this. «

»I made many mistakes Sam. I killed hundreds of Angels, I got drunk on power and let the Leviathan loose on this world, I betrayed my family and my friends because, in that moment, I believed I was doing the right thing. I do not see how that could be part of God’s plan. «

»But you just said it yourself, Cas. You did all of it because you thought it was the right thing to do. You never meant any harm. And sometimes there is little difference between what’s right and what’s wrong. «

»I appreciate your sentiment, Sam. What happened, has happened and cannot be undone. I do not regret choosing Humans over Heaven because after all, that is what our Father asked of us before he left. «

»No one would doubt your loyalty to humanity, Cas. «, Sam said with a warm smile.

Cas felt calm and content talking to the younger Winchester like this although it was not the same as talking to Dean. When Dean was around, Cas felt more like himself, like Dean completed something in him and of course, Cas knew what that meant. What Dean meant to him. It was more than friendship or brotherhood, it was even more than love. As an Angel, Cas knew love; not as an actual feeling, because Angels usually did not feel but as a concept. With all that had happened and the ways it had changed Cas, he knew that, what he felt went beyond love because that still seemed too little. Too weak for the bond they had. Cas had gone to Hell to save Dean and from that moment on, he had done everything in his power to protect the man. From that moment on, he had known that there was no going back. He was damned but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

»Sam, can I ask you a question? «, Cas finally said. Because although he was accustomed quite a few feelings by now, he was still at a loss when it came to one in particular.

»Sure thing, Cas. «

»Spending this much time on earth, with you two, changed me and made me appreciate human feelings. I would have never thought that emotions could be the source of such strength. Recently I have been developing a feeling I can’t name. It’s bitter and boiling, making my stomach sick. It feels a bit like anger but, more specific. More toxic. «

Sam stared at the Angel with wide eyes and Cas wondered if he had said something wrong.

»When do you feel like that? «, the human asked. »I mean, in what situation? Is it there right now? Who is there when you get that feeling? «

Cas furrowed his brow, »I do not have that feeling right now. It comes and goes. I think the last time I felt like that was a few days ago, when Dean called Crowley. «, he explained, recalling the scene in his head. Seeing Dean and Crowley interact had awoken something in him. »What is it? «

Sam actually chuckled lightly before answering, »It’s called jealousy, Cas. You’re jealous. «

* * *

 

  **Harry**

Dean and Harry arrived at the building the Men of Letters were in although Harry was still sure that this was a very bad idea. He had his hand in his pocket, tightly wrapped around his wand and he saw Dean clutching to a weapon as well. When they arrived at the door, it opened as if they had been expected, which they probably had. Harry and Dean looked at each other for a second before going in.

»Mister Potter. «, Antonia Bevell stood at the end of the corridor, smiling at them. »I knew you would come here. And if that is not the infamous Dean Winchester. «

»Who the hell are you? «, Dean asked roughly.

»My name is Antonia Bevell and if I were you, I would drop the attitude. «

»Or what? «

The woman smiled even wider, looking more and more dangerous, »Or I will have to draw consequences. «.

Miss Bevell lead them into the main office of the Headquarters and Harry recognized the young man with the oversized suit, _Kyle,_ he remembered.

»Leave us alone, Kyle. «, Miss Bevell ordered and the man left the room. »So, Dean, first things first, where is your brother? «

Harry saw Dean’s eyes narrowing, his shoulders tensed. He knew Dean well enough by now, to that any possible threat towards Sam was also a threat towards Dean and that did everything he could to protect his brother.

»Why do you care? «

»Well, obviously, you two never go anywhere without the other and you great lengths to protect each other; no matter the consequences. So, I ask again; where is your brother? «

»Bite me. «, Dean growled.

Miss Bevell sighed, »That really is a shame. «, she said before snipping her fingers. Suddenly there were guards everywhere and Harry could feel hands, gripping his arms and twisting them behind his back. Dean, too, was being restrained, but not without putting up a fight.

»Let me go you sons of bitches! «, he yelled and kicked one of the men, sending him to the floor. The next thing Harry knew was that something sharp and thin was being driven into him and he could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

When Harry woke up again, he was bound to a chair. He could see Dean from the corner of his eye, who too, was restrained but still unconscious. Harry could see dried blood on the Hunter’s face.

»Well, well, well. See who decided to join us again, then. You too Dean, I know your awake. «, Miss Bevell said, while she slowly stepped closer. Dean’s eyes shot open and he glared at the woman. »Where do I begin? You opened the gates of Hell, you broke the first seal, you started the Apocalypse, you set Lucifer free. Hundreds of people died because of you. But that still wasn’t enough, was it? You triggered a civil war in Heaven, you are the reason why that stupid Angel opened Purgatory, letting the Leviathans into this world and now you killed Death, just to save your brother. «

Harry stared at Dean, not quite processing what he had just heard. He didn’t understand most of it but it was clear that it was bad. Dean had obviously done things that he shouldn’t have. To Harry’s surprise, Dean laughed, »That’s right. And I’d do it all again. «

»Oh, you won’t be laughing when we’re finished with you. «, Antonia said.

»Won’t I? «, Dean asked. »You’re making a mistake, lady. As soon as I get out of here I’ll have your ass; so why don’t you tell me, what you want? «

»I don’t want anything from you, Dean. «, she said. »And it’s not me you should be afraid of. It’s the Old Man. «

* * *

 

  **Hermione**

»They’ll be fine, ‘Mione. «, Ron said, as he and Hermione entered their house. Ginny would come around later to bring Rose and Hugo but Hermione couldn’t relax. She kept thinking about what they had found out and now Harry was back with the Men of Letters and the only comfort was that Dean was with him. A man she didn’t even know although he seemed to be trustworthy.

»I know. I know. «, she muttered, busying herself with washing the dishes in the Muggle – way. Ron kept talking but she didn’t really hear him anymore. Her eyes had wondered to the window; a nice and quiet neighborhood. Perfect for the children. There was Mrs. Jackson, an old and very lonely lady. She was a bit odd at times but always kind and she made the best apple pie, Hermione had ever eaten. Or the Bossis, a rather large family from Italy. Rose sometimes played with their daughters and Hugo had taken a liking to their dog, or –

Hermione paused. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. Distantly she could still hear Ron rambling and rambling but it was merely background noise. _What is it?_ She asked herself. _What is –_

»Ron. «, she said, suddenly alarmed. »Ron shut up for second and come here. «. Ron obliged, looking confused.

»What is it? «, he asked.

»Look out there and tell me what you see. «

»Er – why? «

»Just do it. «

»Okay fine. I see our car, I see a huge puddle of muddy water, I see Mrs. Jackson in her garden and - «, Ron, too, paused. Hermione assumed that he just saw the same thing she had. »Why is Mrs. Jackson in her garden? «, he finally asked. »Isn’t she supposed to be with a Healer? She broke her leg a few days ago, didn’t she? How is she -? Why would she be watering her flowers when it rained over night? «. He side – glanced at his wife. Hermione shook her head as a sign that she didn’t know the answer but she definitely didn’t like this. Mrs. Jackson was a Muggle as far as they knew and Muggles didn’t just run around like nothing had happened only a few days after they broke their legs. That just didn’t happen.

As if Mrs. Jackson had felt their gazes, she suddenly stopped watering the flowers and looked back at them. Hermione forced herself to smile widely and even managed to wave at their neighbor. In that moment, the Bossi family left their house and walked towards Mrs. Jackson who greeted them with a wide smile. The postman slowly walked down the street and that was when Hermione was starting to freak out. It was Sunday. The is no post on Sunday.

»Ron. «, she said alarmed. »Act like everything’s fine and get away from that window. «. Ron looked at her in puzzlement but did as she said. It seemed like everyone outdoors was now looking at them.

»What’s wrong? What is happening? «

»I’m not sure…«she began but fell silent when there was a knock at the door. Her hands in her pocket, tightly grabbing the wand, Hermione opened the door.

»Hello Mrs. Weasley, I come to play with Rose. «, Alena Bossi, the youngest of the Bossi children stood in their doorway, smiling sweetly at Hermione.

»Rose isn’t here, sweetheart. «, she said and kneeled down to be on eyelevel with the girl. Alena pouted but eventually she turned around and went back to her parents.

* * *

 

  **Ron**

When the door was closed again, Hermione turned to her husband with a big frown on her face.

»Does it smell funny here to you? «, she asked. Ron concentrated and indeed, there was something strange in the air, something that smelled like –

»Foul eggs. «, he said and Hermione nodded. Ron didn’t know what that was supposed to mean. They didn’t have any foul eggs in the house, or at least he didn’t think so and the smell had only appeared after Hermione had opened the door. Without another word, Hermione pulled her ‘mobile phone’ out of her pocket, or at least that was what she called it.

»What are you doing? «, Ron asked in confusion. After all this years, he still hadn’t managed to figure out how all this Muggle technology worked.

»I’m calling Sam. He gave me his number. «, Hermione explained shortly.

Ron grunted, »Huh. Anything else he gave you? «, he muttered under his breath but of course Hermione heard him.

»For Merlin’s sake, Ron. Now is not the time to be jealous. «, she simply said and rolled her eyes. Ron stood there dumbfounded, » ´Why would I be – Why would you – I’m not - «, he stuttered but soon shut up when Hermione began to talk.

»Hey Sam, it’s me, Hermione. It might be nothing but something feels off. «, she explained. After a few minutes, Hermione turned back towards Ron, her face showing deep concern. »Okay, thanks. «, she said and put the phone away.

»What is it? «, Ron asked.

»We’re in trouble. «, Hermione said

»Meaning? «

»Demons. «

Ron swallowed. He didn’t like to admit it but he was scared. The thought of a hoard of Demons lingering in front of his house made him extremely uncomfortable and the thought of why they might be there even more.

»He says they’re on their way. «

_Oh, well that is comforting._ Ron thought.

»What do we do? «, he asked, daring a glance out of the window.

»We wait? «, Hermione suggested uncertainly. Ron could see that his wife was stressed. Her whole body was tense and there was an edge to her voice that usually wasn’t there.

»Oh yeah. Great idea. «, Ron muttered. »What about Ginny? «

»Oh Merlin! «, Hermione gasped, »I totally forgot about that! How could I forget about that?  «

»Hey, it’s okay. You’re under a lot of stress right now; anyone could have - «, Ron started to calm her down but Hermione interrupted him. »But I’m not anybody! And _you_ remembered! I forgot about my children, who does that? «

»Hermione it’s fine - «

»No. No, it’s not fine. Come on, we need to go and find - «, Hermione stopped midsentence as soon as she had opened the door.

»Ginny. «, Ron said and he wasn’t sure whether he was completing Hermione’s sentence or greeting his sister who stood in front of the door with four children surrounding her.


	10. A Lifetime Of War

**Dean**

 

»The Old Man? «, Dean asked. This was ridiculous. He was being held hostage by a group of librarians!

»Oh yes. He has great interest in you. «

»Ahh, yeah well, he can stick his great interest up his ass. «, Dean growled.

»Tsk, tsk, tsk. They said you’d be stubborn. But I don’t need your permission, Dean. Neither does he. You will wait here until he has arrived and then he will deal with you. As for you Harry Potter. You are a witch. An abomination. But you have helped us and I always reward those who help me. I can make you an offer. Work for me and I will see that nothing will happen to that lovely family of yours. «, Antonia said with a disgustingly sweet smile and then turned around. »Behave. «, she and then she was gone.

»Dammit! «, Dean cursed and tore at his restrains. They were tight and there was no way he could wriggle himself out of this one. He looked over to Harry who had his eyes closed and looked like he was praying.

»Hey, Potter. «, Dean hissed. »What ya doin’ there? Trying to charm yourself out of this? «

Harry opened his eyes, looking quite annoyed. »Yes, actually, I am. She might have taken my wand but I can do a thing or two with wandless magic, ‘though I’m nowhere as good as Hermione. Now, if you could just shut up I might be able to concentrate. «, and then he shut his eyes again and Dean was very close to saying something else when it struck him. _He looks like he’s praying,_ he thought. _Praying._ Because Cas might not be able to fly anymore but he was still an Angel which meant that he could still hear his prayers.

_Hey Cas,_ he sent out, _I could use your help here, buddy. I’m at the Headquarters of the Men of Letters, bound to a chair and some bat shit crazy woman is about to end me and I’m a bit desperate. So, you know, would be real great if you could tell Sammy to send the rescue team._

He just hoped that that would do the job.

* * *

 

  **Sam**

Sam lowered the phone. Based on what Hermione had told him, they were surrounded by Demons which was not good.

»Alright guys, change of plans. «, he announced. Crowley looked up but Cas kept staring into nothingness. »Cas. «, he said, louder this time and waved his hand in front of Cas’ face.

»I’m sorry. «, he suddenly said, his gaze focusing on Sam. »Dean is in trouble. «

»Fuck! How d’you know? «

»He prayed to me. He says one of the Men of Letters has him bound to a chair and they want to kill him. «, although Cas’ voice was perfectly calm, Sam could see the that flicker in his eyes that was always there when Cas was nervous. The Angel was deeply concerned about Dean even when he did not show it.

»Okay, okay. «, Sam said, trying to remain calm himself. »Well, Ron and Hermione have a problem as well. They are surrounded by Demons and can’t get out of the house. «

»Well that sounds just peachy, doesn’t it? Your idiot brother is about to die and my Demons are on a bloody witch-hunt! «, Crowley said.

»Yes. Crowley but you aren’t exactly helping right now. What are you being doing here? You’re completely useless. «, Sam started, his voice slowly rising before he felt Castiel’s hand on his shoulder.

»Sam. «

Sam took a deep breath but instead saying something he went outside to get Remus and Sirius; he found them in their bedroom, cuddled together in a tight embrace. Sam cleared his throat and Sirius looked up, his eyebrows raised.

»I’m sorry to interrupt but something happened. Well, more than just one thing actually. «, he announced, trying not to stare at the couple.

»We’ll be down in a minute. «

Sam nodded and returned to the kitchen. A moment later, the two wizards joined them.

»What is it? Is Harry okay? «, Sirius asked immediately and Sam filled them in on what they had learned.

»So, basically, we’ve got two frontlines here. «, he explained. »I promised Hermione, I’d help her, so Cas, I need you to help Dean and Harry. «.

Cas nodded but before he could say anything, Sirius spoke up, »I’ll go with you. «. Sam knew that he was thinking about Harry and he could blame him for wanting to help his godson.

»I can - «, Remus started to say but Sirius cut him off. »You stay here. You’re still recovering and we might need a backup man. «

»I agree with Sirius. «, Sam said. »It’s best if you stay here and if anything goes wrong you can still help. «.

Apparently, Remus saw that there was no point in arguing so he nodded but said nothing.

»Two are always better than one, right? So, I’m going to stay here, too. «, Crowley said. Sam rolled his eyes but he was secretly pleased that he did not have to worry about Crowley.

»Alright then. Cas, call me when you need something. «, Sam said to the Angel, before he left the House to get to the Impala.

* * *

 

  **Cas**

Sirius and Cas Apparated to a place near the Headquarters to take a careful look at the wards. »I will not be able to get in there unnoticed. «, he said quietly. He could feel the power radiated by the sigils.

»No problem. «, Sirius muttered. »I’m going to distract them. «

And before Cas could say anything else, Sirius had already attacked the front door. Cas cursed under his breath but there was nothing he could do now, except wait for the right moment. He could hear the sounds of fighting and took that as his cue. Breaking down the back door proved as no problem at all, which was a nice surprise and gave him hope. He just hoped that Sirius’ distraction worked. He could actually feel Dean’s presence in the building. Following his instincts, he made his way through the building. The sounds of fighting were closer now and just when Cas opened another door, he could see Dean standing on his feet, the leg of a chair in his hand and fighting against two men. Harry was a few feet away, lying on the ground. Without losing any more time, Cas rushed in to help Dean. From somewhere behind his back, came a loud bang and then Sirius was at his side, along with three more Men of Letters, two of them carrying guns. It was moments like these, that Cas noticed just how weak he still was. Although he tried to use his grace, he knew that it would be of no use, so he stuck to the Angel Blade. The two men with the guns, had their full attention on Cas now and the Angel could see from the corner of his eye that Dean was struggling. He was hurt, that much was clear. His distraction didn’t go unnoticed and suddenly one of the Men was on top of his chest and that was when he noticed that these were in fact not humans. Slightly confused Cas somehow managed to fight his way free and stabbed the creature in the chest. He was just about to turn around when he heard the shot. There was only one man left, his gun pointed at Dean who looked somewhat surprised at the shooter and then down his chest. A red stain began to spread rapidly through the fabric of his shirt. Without even thinking, Cas killed the man and hurried over to Dean to catch him before he might fall.

»Hey, Cas. Took you long enough. «, the Hunter joked but his voice was weak.

»Shush. Don’t talk. «, he said and quickly examined the wound. He could feel that it wasn’t fatal but it wasn’t nothing either. »Hold still. «, he whispered and concentrated his grace, pulling the bullet out of Deans body and simultaneously trying to heal the wound but he failed halfway through. The fighting had exhausted him, more that he had noticed. Still, the bullet was out and Dean wasn’t bleeding anymore. Cas smiled at the Hunter, holding him tightly in his arms and Dean smiled back. The was so much in Dean’s eyes, so much that Cas could see and so much he wasn’t sure whether it was really there or whether he was just imagining it.

_I love you_ , Cas thought. »I was worried about you. «, he said.

_I love you, so much,_ he thought. »You need to be more careful. «, he said.

_Please don’t ever leave me,_ he thought, »I’m going to look after you now. «, he said.

»I know. «, Dean whispered and Cas wasn’t sure what exactly it was that Dean knew but it didn’t matter. Not now. Cas pressed a gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead and when he looked at the Hunter’s face again, Dean had his eyes closed, the shadow of a smile still hovering around his lips.

* * *

 

  **Harry**

He had managed to loosen his ropes a bit but not merely enough. _Note to self,_ he thought, _practice wandless magic as soon as you get out of here._ It was useless. He could already feel the exhaustion building up so he went back to wriggling his hands. After, what seemed like hours, he finally had his hands free, when he heard noise from somewhere on the house.

»Well come on, little help here. «, Dean huffed and Harry rushed over to his chair to cut him loose. Just when Dean could stand up, the door burst open and two men came in. They were unarmed as far as Harry could see. Dean cursed and ripped the leg out of one of the chairs. Harry felt very useless without his wand, he had never been much of a fist fighter and he certainly couldn’t keep up with Dean who moved towards the two attackers like a wild animal would round it’s pray. He didn’t even know how it happened but suddenly there was someone behind him and he could feel a stinging pain at the back of his head before he blacked out.

* * *

 

  **Hermione**

Ginny smiled at her brother and her sister in law and stepped inside. Albus, Lily, Hugo and Rose followed close by, all of them smiling happily.

»Hello sweetheart. «, Hermione said and gave her daughter a hug. »Are you alright? «, she then asked Ginny.

»I’m fine. «, she answered.

»It’s good you’re here. Sam’s on his way because we might have a problem. «, Ron explained while they walked into the kitchen.

»Yeah? What’s that? «

»Demons. «

»Demons? «

»Demons. «

There was a short pause in which no one said anything. It was still a lot to take in for Hermione. Demons, Angels, Heaven and Hell. All those were things she had thought to be merely stories. Well, apparently, stories were true.

»You okay, though? «, Ginny finally asked.

»We’re fine, yes. «

»Good. «, she said, while nodding subconsciously.

»How were the kids doing? «

»Oh, you know…little hell as always. «; Ginny joked. »Nothing too bad. «

For the split of a second, Hermione saw something flashing up in Ginny’s face. Something strange and unknown but before she could actually think about it, it was gone. »So, what? We’re going to wait here till the cavalry arrives? «.

»I suppose. You want to drink something? «

»That’d be nice. «

Hermione went to the fridge and poured the three of them glasses of pumpkin juice.

»Thanks. «

They sat in silence while they waited. Ron was casting glances out of the window every now and then but did otherwise nothing. _Something is wrong,_ Hermione thought. _Or maybe I’m just stressed but something doesn’t feel right._ She couldn’t quite tell what it was, just that it was _there_. They heard the sound of an engine outside of the house and when Hermione looked, she saw a black car driving down the street.

»That must be Sam. «, Ron pointed out and immediately rushed to the door to open it. Mrs. Jackson had gone back inside and the Bossy family was nowhere to be seen but that didn’t mean that they were gone.

A few moments later, Sam entered the house.

»You okay? «, he asked and Hermione nodded.

»Good. Listen, Ginny, why don’t you get the children. Hermione and Ron pack some stuff in case you need to stay away for longer than just today. I’ll wait here. «, Sam suggested and they all did as they were told.

* * *

  **Ron**

Ron didn’t like the idea of leaving for longer but he did see Sam’s point. If they were really being watched by Demons, that could only mean trouble. It didn’t take long for him and Hermione to pack some bags and soon enough they were all back in the kitchen.

»Alright then, drink up and then we’ll go. «, Sam said, gesturing towards their glasses on the table. Without even thinking about it, Ron swallowed the last bit of pumpkin juice and saw Hermione and Ginny doing the same.

»Argh! «, Ginny was gagging and spitting on the floor and suddenly several things happened at once. There was black smoke in the air and the children dropped to the floor, Sam jumped in front of Ginny, gun pointed and Ron could hear Hermione gasp for air and maybe that was what brought Ron out of his shock.

»What the fuck, mate? «, he yelled, while rushing to his son to see if he was alright.

Sam ignored him, his eyes fixed on Ginny, who still had her eyes closed. »Open your eyes. «

She did and Ron immediately wished she hadn’t. The eyes of his sister were pitch – black and, for the need of a better word, malicious. She smirked at the Hunter in a way, Ron had never seen her smile before and he could feel his blood running could.

»Congratulations, Winchester. «, she said in cold voice.

»Don’t move. «, Sam said. »These are Devil’s Trap Bullets which I will shoot if you try anything. «, Sam’s tone was cold too, calculating and suddenly, Ron could see why he was called a Hunter. There was something animalistic about the way, he stared at Ginny. Sam moved closer, very slowly, but Ginny didn’t even try to back away. With a movement, faster than Ron could register, his sister was suddenly slammed against the wall and Sam cuffed her hands behind her back. To his surprise, Ginny laughed.

»What? You’re not going to kill me? Going soft, Winchester? «, she teased but Sam just ignored her, while pulling out his phone.

»Cas? How’d it go? «, he asked. A series of emotions flashed over his face before he settled on grim determination. »Good. Thanks Cas. Just look after him, okay? He’ll be fine. We heading back now, tell Sirius to let you into the basement, we need a Devil’s Trap «, he said. Ron didn’t know what that meant but he didn’t like the sound of it.

»What the hell is going on? «, Ron demanded.

»Your sister is currently possessed by a Demon. «, Sam explained. »Don’t worry she should be fine. But we need her if we want to know what’s happening. «, and with those words, the Hunter left the house, without even waiting to see whether Ron, Hermione and the children were following.


	11. Fighting Hyde

**Dean**

Dean woke up and felt slightly confused. He was lying on a soft surface and that was definitely sunshine he felt on his face. He blinked a few times and saw a dark figure sitting next to him.

_What the hell happened?_ He thought. _Where am I?_

»Cas. «, was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

»I’ll get him. «, the figure said and Dean recognized Sam’s voice. If his brother was surprised by Dean’s request he didn’t show it and soon after, the Angel entered the room.

»Dean. «, he said. It was funny how Dean could tell what Cas was feeling just by the sound of his name. There was joy in Cas’ voice, relief and that familiar softness that always made him smile.

»Hey Cas. «, he said in rough voice. His vision was much clearer now. He was lying in one of the bedrooms in Sirius’ and Remus’ house and he actually remembered what had happened.

»How are you feeling, Dean? «

Dean opened his mouth to say he was fine, because that’s what he did, before he stopped and realized that he was in fact feeling fine. »I’m good. «, he said and by the look on Cas’ face, he knew that Cas believed him. Back in that house, it had been the first time since he had lost the Mark that he had had to fight for his life. He remembered the anticipation. The fear that the rage would kick in, would make him blind and bloodthirsty; but it had had never come. Dean couldn’t even put into words how relieved he was.

»Do you remember what happened? «

»I was shot in the chest, Cas, not hit on the head. «, that made Cas chuckle and Dean smile in satisfaction. He liked making Cas smile. For a second they remained like that. Just being there, looking and smiling at each other and it should have been awkward; but it wasn’t. Dean felt strangely comfortable and safe.

»You should come down when you feel like it. «, Cas finally said. »We’ve got a Demon in the basement. «. Dean nodded. He didn’t need to ask why because by now it was normal for them to pick up Demons all over the place and to interrogate them. He actually had to laugh at himself; when he thought back a few years ago, it had seemed like the impossible to deal with Demons.

»I’ll be right there. «, he said and Cas nodded before he left the room.

* * *

 

  **Sam**

Of course, he hadn’t expected Dean to ask for Cas right after he had woken up but it hadn’t been a complete surprise either. He was even glad that these two seemed to be getting somewhere.

In the basement, Ginny was bound to a chair inside a Devil’s Trap. Harry had been devastated when Sam had told him what was going on and Sam didn’t blame in. For someone who wasn’t accustomed to these kind of things, demonic possession must seem like the end of the world.

»Alright. Let’s try this again. Why where you there? Who sent you? «, he asked the Demon.

»Crowley. «, she said.

»Lie. Crowley didn’t send you. «

»He’s been updating you then? Suppose he would, being the traitor he is. «

»Who sent you? «, he asked again. He made sure that the Demon got the warning in his voice; this would be the last time he would ask nicely. But of course, it was never that easy. Sam splashed Holy Water into Ginny’s face who screamed in agony.

»Who sent you? «

»Fuck you, Winchester! «, she shouted and fought against her restrains.

More Holy Water hit her face and her screams became louder. It was obvious that this wasn’t a very powerful Demon and Sam knew that it probably didn’t know much but there had to be something. Anything he could use.

»I ain’t telling you! «

»Oh yeah? We’ll see about that. «, Sam growled and took the Ruby’s knife to make a clean cut on her arm.

»Argh! You won’t kill me! You want this bitch alive so you can’t kill me! «, Ginny screamed.

»Maybe not, but I can do this. «, he replied before cutting her again.

»Alright, alright! I’ll tell you, okay? I’ll tell you! «, she said and Sam paused. »After Crowley betrayed us there were a couple of Demons who wanted to claim the throne. Now there are just two and we all had to choose who we support. «

»Yes? Go on. «, Sam said, underlining his words with a small cut on her cheek.

»There can only be one! The new Queen is powerful and she’ll kill them all. All the traitors and cowards. «

»Who is she? «

»Her name is Bela. Bela Talbot. «

* * *

 

  **Cas**

Cas had just descended the stairs when Sam came out of the basement again. He looked grim, like he had just learned something he didn’t like.

»We have a problem. «, he just said when he saw Cas. They stood in the living room and all the others were there as well.

»Seems like just another day to me. «, Dean said who had come down the stairs just after Cas. »What is it this time? «

»Remember Bela? «

Dean was silent which made Cas turn around. The Hunters face showed anger mixed with regret.

»Who is she? «, Cas asked because he didn’t know the name which had to mean that that was before his time.

»She w _as_ a lying bitch that enjoyed making our lives hell. Stole stuff, supernatural stuff, to sell it to collectors or somewhat like that. She died years ago. Hellhound. «, Dean answered gruffly.

»Well it looks like she made career in hell. «, Sam explained. »The Demon said that she is to be the new Queen of Hell. «. That made Crowley snort in disgust.

»Like anyone would ever listen to that bitch. «, he muttered but no one payed any real attention to him.

»What does that mean? «, Hermione asked.

»If she actually manages to get all Demons to follow her command than you’ll have to deal with more than just a couple of possessed neighbors. It’s gonna be Hell on earth. «

»Speaking of the neighbors. «, Remus said. »Did it say anything about that? «

Sam shook his head, »No but I’m going to find out. Dean, Cas. «

The three of them went downstairs again and Cas saw Ginny hanging on the chair. She wasn’t hurt that badly and Cas could see that Sam had been careful not to damage the body too much.

»Ahh, having back up now? «, the Demons teased. »What? Afraid I’d break lose after all? «

Sam ignored it, »Why were you at the house? «, he asked instead.

At first it looked like the Demon wasn’t going to answer but when Sam grabbed the Holy Water she began talking, »Bela said you killed Death. We noticed that people had stopped dying which was not good for business but then she said that you guys would want to fix it because you’re pathetic like that. We kept an eye on you and when you started associating with witches, the Queen told us to stay close. «

»You want to bring Death back yourself, don’t you? «, Cas asked. It all made sense if he thought about it and the silence his question was met with was answer enough.

»I don’t think we’ll get anything else out of her. «, Sam whispered and both Dean and Cas nodded in agreement.

»Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…«

* * *

 

  **Harry**

When the door of the basement opened once more, Harry nearly cried; Ginny looked like she had just been through hell, wobbly knees, blood on her clothes and there were tears running down her face but she was alive and her eyes were brown like they should be.

»Ginny. «, he cried out and rushed towards his wife to take her into his arms.

»She’ll be fine but she needs to rest. «, Dean told him and Harry nodded. Without much talking, he took Ginny upstairs to the spare bedroom and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

He had made a decision.

* * *

 

  **Hermione**

The relief that Ginny was fine rushed through her and for on moment she forgot anything else. That is, until Dean cleared his throat and said something along the lines, _concentrating on the real issue_ , the real issue being they still needed to perform that ritual.

»You cannot be serious. «, Ron said enraged. »My sister was just possessed by a bloody Demon and you just expect us to ignore that? «

»I expect you to focus. Your sister’s fine. «, Dean answered.

»Dean. «, both Sam and Cas said in a warning voice and Dean looked at them.

»What? «, he asked like he didn’t see the problem. Sam shook his head while Cas turned towards Ron, »I understand that this is hard for you but what Dean is trying to say is that you can help your sister best if you help us. «, he said in a calm voice. Dean looked at the Angel in astonishment, »Yeah, that. «, he muttered under his breath.

»Ron, you can stay here with Ginny and Harry and I will help them. «, Hermione said. Ron opened his mouth to protest but one look of Hermione shut him up. _I just hope this will be over soon,_ she thought.

»There’s no need. «, Harry said from behind their backs. »You will stay here too, Hermione. I’m going to do this and it’ not like I’ll be alone. Just tell me what I need to so. «

* * *

 

  **Ron**

 

Ron wasn’t happy with the plan but he also didn’t have an alternative one so he just kept quiet. The plan was, for Harry, Dean, Sam, Cas and Crowley, to go to Dumbledore’s grave, retrieve the Elder Wand, then go into the Forbidden Forest where they wanted to do the ritual, while Ron and Hermione should stay behind.

»Just one thing. «, Dean had said, »The souls. How are they chosen? I mean, do we literally have to decide which ones? «

»I don’t think so, no. «, Hermione had answered. »There is a note to that but it’s hard to decipher. However, there is one word which is very clear. «

»Which is? «

»Regret. «

Now it was already dark outside and the others were about to leave. Ron felt like he was saying some final goodbye to his best friend although, that was ridiculous.

»You just be careful, mate. «, he told Harry.

»Sure. «, Harry said and hugged Ron. »Look after Ginny while I’m gone. «m he added and Ron laughed. Like he needed to be told to look after his little sister.  When the door closed behind them, Ron immediately returned to the spare bedroom to sit next to Ginny who was still sleeping tightly and peacefully.


	12. My Name Is Death And The End Is Here

**Dean**

Digging up graves was something they had experience with, however, Dean forgot again that not everybody was so used to it like he was.

»Wait. «, Harry said right before Dean wanted to start breaking the tomb open. For a moment, the wizard just stood there, his eyes fixed on the white stone. »When Voldemort searched for the Hallows and then learned that the Wand was buried here with Voldemort he took it. He broke up the tomb and took the Wand and I told myself, even if I had known it was there I couldn’t have done it. I couldn’t have broken Dumbledore’s rest. I never imagined I would have to do it anyway. «

Sam lowered his crowbar, »You cared about him a lot. «, he concluded.

»Yeah I mean he lied to me and he knew exactly that I would have to die in the end but I get why he never told me. I wouldn’t have what I did if I had known. He did what he thought was best for the majority. He was a good man. A brave man. «

Sam nodded, while Dean was slowly losing his patience.

»Yeah, man I’m sorry about this but we haven’t got much of a choice, here do we? «, he said.

»I know. But I don’t want you to do it. I will. «, Harry said and before Dean or anyone could do much else than frown, he had already raised his wand and Dean could see a crack running through the stone; another switch and the top of the tomb broke. Dean quickly stepped closer to look inside and was surprised to see that the body inside was hardly decayed. He looked at a man who might as well be sleeping; too pale but nonetheless powerful. Dean saw the Elderwand lying on the dead man’s chest and picked it up. It was merely a small piece of wood and it was hard to believe that this was supposed to be a powerful weapon, but then again, things that looked overly dangerous were usually the most harmless.

He turned back to his friends; »Alright, let’s get this over with then.

* * *

  **Sam**

They went into the Forbidden Forest, as Harry had called it, although, Sam could not see why this it should be forbidden. Following Hermione’s instructions, they drew a pentagram on the floor, with a candle in every corner of the star and put the Deathly Hallows in the middle.

»Just one thing before we start with this. «, Dean said and then turned to Crowley, »Whatever soul we pull out of Heaven, can you make sure it’ll be treated alright downstairs? «. Crowley snorted. »Can you or can you not? «.

»I cannot. «, the Demons said.

»Why? You’re - «, Dean started but was cut off by Crowley, »- no longer the King of Hell as you might be able to remember. There is nothing I can do. I’m sorry squirrel. « and he really did sound sorry. Looking at the Demon, made Sam wonder; they had so much together already and somewhere along the way, Crowley had become a person they actually trusted. Within limits of course but it was undeniable that the former Kind of Hell had helped them in many ways.

»It’s alright, Dean. «, Sam said because he knew that his brother was getting ready for a fight. Their eyes met and after a few moments of silent conversation, Dean nodded in defeat and took his place in the pentagram. Harry stood at the head of it, next to him, Crowley, then Sam, Dean and Cas.

» I, the Master of Death, give to you these Hallows to call you upon this earth. «, Harry called out and handed a knife to Cas and one to Crowley. Once the blood was dripping on the Hallows, and Harry had set them on fire they all took hold of each other’s hands and waited.

* * *

  **Cas**

 

They didn’t have to wait long. It became unnaturally quiet and the only thing, Cas could hear was their own breathing and heartbeats. Dean’s hand was firm and warm in his own and Cas fought back the urge to look at the Hunter. The Hallows in their middle, caught fire and Cas could feel the power radiating, calling out. There was shift in the air, it was like Heaven was falling down on them while Hell was slowly going up. The power of countless souls standing at the edge of the earth, waiting to be called out. He could hear Dean whimper next to him, but still did not dare look. He pressed his friend’s hand lightly and Dean seemed to relax. A single light, a soul, bright and strong descended from above and there was another one, much darker, a soul marked by suffering and pain, rising up. He could see them meet, a speak of light, like an explosion and suddenly it weren’t just two souls anymore, but two women standing side by side, facing Harry. The Winchester’s gasped and Cas could see why. He too, felt a twitch in his heart.

»Meg, Charlie. «, Sam whispered, looking at the two women. They turned around, seemingly only just realizing that there were other people.

»Hello Clearance. «, Meg said with a warming smile on her face.

»Sam, Dean. Castiel«, Charlie’s voice was soft and she, too smiled.

»Charlie - «, Sam choked. »Charlie, I - «, there were tears in Sam’s eyes and he seemed to be lost for words.

»Shush you. I know what you want to say. Don’t. There’s nothing to forgive. «, she said.

Meg looked at the ground were the flames were slowly fading. »It’s time. «, she announced and Cas could see how her soul had changed. It was still dull and damaged but the first stains of Hell had already vanished. Death was standing right beside them. Holding their hands. He did not speak but simply nodded at Harry and then slowly faded away. When nothing but ashes were left, Cas could the borders closing up again; except… _That is impossible!_ He thought. He could feel something burning up inside him and he screamed in pain. Dean immediately let go of his hand and was in front of him, his hand on Cas’ shoulders.

»Cas? Cas, what’s wrong? «, he asked and there was a hint of panic in his voice.

Cas was unable to speak. He had felt a part of his grace leave his body, which was per se not possible but the nature of the grace, was what made him speechless. He still had his eyes closed, but could feel his friends standing close by. But there was someone else, now. Someone who hadn’t been there before. Someone who couldn’t be there and Sam’s whispered, »What the fuck? «, confirmed his assumption.

»Surprise bitches. «

The archangel Gabriel stood a few feet away in the shadows, a cocky grin on his face and his Angel Blade firmly in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuups, cliffhanger...MUHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Also: [Find me on Tumblr =)](https://dreamworldvictim.tumblr.com/)


End file.
